A Friendship, Broken
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: When Henry abandons Vlad, he decides that as the all powerful Pravus he doesn't need to live a sad life and takes up ruling the world. Henry is now at his friend's feet serving as his drudge to make up for what he did but it seems Vlad has no memory of his life before becoming king and no memory of Henry. With his only friend Jackson, Henry finds something more sinister at work.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. It's just something that came to mind one day. Its very short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are of Heather Brewer's creation.**

**A Friendship, Broken.**

Vladimir sneered and laughed coldly as Henry dropped to his knees, pain in his chest. "You've defied me for the last time, drudge."  
>"But Vla- " <em>smack<em>. Vladimir slapped him across the face. "How dare you refer to me in such a disrespectful way. Now try again." Henry let out a shaky breath. He kept forgetting all the changes that happened and all because of him. All of that didn't matter anymore. Now he simply lived to please his master, as punishment for his sins.

It was his fault Vlad had turned into this person and he regretted it everyday of his life. It was too late by the time he relized it, he wasn't there. Not when Nelly died, not when Otis commited suicide, or even when Vlad was rejected by everyone. Vlad was alone and Henry had left him.

"I-I deeply a-apologize Master Pravus." Vladimir smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, Henry." Henry breathed in, it had sounded so much like Vlad before, but he knew that it wasn't possible. Not anymore. No one could save Vlad, not even Henry. "Now," Vladimir said," come here, I'm hungry." Vlad smiled and Henry thought to himself, _Vlad looks so normal, just like before_.

The drudge hurridly got to his feet, excited, still, that Master Pravus had chosen him to be his personal drudge. He happily let his Master drink from him and always would, thats just how it was now. The former friends would never be the same. 'But at least', Henry thought, 'I still get to be next to my best friend, even after all that I have done'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- I have decided to continue it further, but I'm not sure how far yet. I guess we will see. enjoy:)

Henry shook. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but maybe, just maybe it could work. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was, for Vlad to go back to the way he was. Quietly he stepped into his master's bedroom, the sliver of light falling across Vladimir's face. The room was large, naturally, as rising king of this new world only the best was to be expected. Vladimir's double king size bed sat centered with the headboard against the wall and was diagnol to the double oak doors. Moonlight softly lit up the room setting off the room's silver and pearl decor through the only window. Henry had been in the room countless times but was never there for long, now he just sat back and admired the beauty of the decor. Across from the bed sat a milky, marble fireplace as tall as Henry and above it sat what Henry first thought was a large mirror, he now realized it was a plazma TV, bordered in twisted silver; to right was a sitting place with a white cloth, circling coach and a round glass table, hanging above it was a silver and pearl chandaleir; to the left was the pearl lined double doors to Vladimir's walk-in closet and a huge black desk on which sat most of Vladimir's important king things; and all across the room were various mirrors, famous paintings, sculptures, and other objects Henry couldn't identify. He sighed Vlad used to not have cared about suh materialistic things. Finally Henry focused on what he had came to do. Slowly he walked across the plush, cream carpet to Vlad's bedside. Henry stopped, there it was, that face the inoccent one, the one that he always made when he was sleeping. Henry reached out and softly touched his bestfriend's face. Vlasadimir awoke and smiled at Henry and it was just like old times. If only, Henry thought, but the reality was that nothing happened. What am I doing here? Henry stepped back and let his hand fall to his side. He just wanted something, anything, as a sign that the old Vlad is still there. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around, the night was still and silent, unusaually so. Henry's pulse quickened, he'd been in there for too long. As silently as he could he searched through Vladimir's desk. Henry didn't know what he was looking for but he was praying he'd find it.

Unsuccessful Henry leaned back against the bed. In his spot on the floor he was practically unseeable. the dark shadows of the desk and bed loomed over him. Henry closed his eyes, rest was needed to be a proper drudge, but here he was not being a proper drudge. He let out a sigh and was met with one in return. Henry tensed as the bed moved and shifted and then he felt as if the world stopped as he heard his master's footsteps. He tried to scoot closer into the shadow, but stopped of fear that he would make noise. He looked up, Vlad was at the door, he was wearing only his silk pajama bottoms and his now shoulder length hair stood out in contrast to his pale skin. Henry could just see the purple glint in Vladimir's eyes. "Wonder who left the door open?" Vladimir murmured and skeptically shut the door. He stopped and slowly looked around his room, starting from the right. Henry bit his lip. He was so screwed, if Vladimir found him he really didn't even know what would happen. He hugged his knees to himself, trying to dissapear. Vladimir's eyes came to him, but they didn't stop just kept going. Henry couldn't beleive it, he was sure Vlad would catch him and- "Henry." Henry's heart sunk and he didn't try to hide his fear. The Master Pravus smiled amused, "What are you doing, Henry?" Henry stood, heart pounding, "I, uh, um I, well I just thought...um..." "What did you think, Henry? Please tell what thought possesed you to come into my room uninvited, in the middle of the night."  
>"Iuh umm," Henry said the first thing that came to mind, "uh, midnight snack?"<br>Vladimir frowned, "Get out." His voice was low and sharp. Henry was confused this was out of character for him, at least of his recent state. He was crude and abusive, not strict and controlled.  
>"Master?"<br>Vladimir clenched his teeth, "I said. Get. Out."  
>Henry nodded and hurried out, but so fast as to not notice what Vlad had in his hand. It was the friendship bracelet they made together when they were 6. Henry still remembered it, Nelly had shown them how to make it and they each made one for the other. When Henry had given Vlad the bracelet, Vlad had said that he would keep it forever.<p>

When Henry made it back to his room, he opened the bottom drawer on his small desk and pulled out a little wooden box. Henry sat on his bed, unlocked the box and opened it. There sat the bracelet that Vlad had given him. Henry pulled it out and with a little extra string he was able to wear it again. Just like I always promised to.

-So here is the second chapter i know its a little slow but i hoped you've enjoyed it anyway. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is chapter 3 and I hope it will be more exciting .**

**Chapter 3**

_**Vladimir's POV**_

Henry. Henry. My best friend, no, no my drudge. My drudge, Henry, he bothers me. He makes me think, no, remember but….everything, everything is so gone, so lost. I can't trust anyone, they are all merely pawns. They exist for my use. Yes that is it that is the answer.  
><em>Yes, Vladimir, that is the answer. You must never sway, don't let him trick you into thinking that someone actually loves you. He left, but I was there, I am here. You don't need anyone else.<br>_I lay back on my bed. The voice, it soothes me. I'm not sure where it comes from but it was there when I was alone, it helped me gain strength and power. This is all I need and besides remembering is just too hard. My life was never this good anyways, the voice told me so. I sighed and held up the small bracelet I had found. The purple and black braided ropes somehow reminded me of myself. I couldn't quite place it, but it was comforting so I've kept it.

A knock on the door interrupted my bliss. "What is it?" I replied sharply. I was just dozing off. I sit up as one of my butlers crack opened the door. "So sorry to interrupt Master Pravus, but it is of urgent news."  
>"Very well." I stood and put on a robe of red velvet and black silk. Once seated in the meeting area of my room with all the appropriate arrangements met- lights, blood wine, etc- before me stood a broad vampire with black hair and black eyes, my general of sorts, Dante. He had a grim expression. "Dante, I hope you awoke my slumber with good news. I might not be as upset." I couldn't hide the small grin and Dante shifted nervously.<br>"Master, I regret to inform you that this is not good news."  
>I tapped the side of my wine glass, irritated. "Well then, tell me."<br>Dante cleared his throat, "Well, Master, it seems that Spain does no longer want to form an alliance."  
>"Then why don't we press the issue…further, shall we say?"<br>Now Dante openly looked nervous, "It seems that they have been found pleasing in the eyes of uh… the Slayer Society, and um have formedanalliancewiththem."  
>"WHAT?" Anger boiled over and I threw the wine glass at Dante causing it to shatter on him. "How could you let this happen? Do you know what could happen now? Other countries will think that they can go against me!"<br>"Master, please, it is just one country."  
>I reached out faster than anyone could see me and snatched Dante by the throat. "Just. One. Country? No, Dante, no. not just one country, because if you don't fix this," my fangs elongated and I snapped just by his neck "I will drain every last drop of you and take your wife. Do you understand?"<br>Dante shook "Y-yes Master."  
>"Good, now go!" I watched as he scrambled out of my room and then turned to the mess I had made. "Angela!" I yelled, "Come clean this up!" A small middle aged human woman appeared and mumbled a 'yes Master' and hastily started to clean. I crawled back in bed and slept waiting for the moon to rise.<p>

_**Henry's POV**_

I have hope that Vlad will change back, but let's face the truth, that hope is a far ways away. As of now, I am his drudge, meant to serve.  
>"M-master." The words were barely over a whisper as my vision started to blur. My breathing became more labored and my head pounded. I could practically feel my blood being drawn from me. "Vlad..." I mentally cursed myself for using his name, but he just dropped me to the floor and spit some of my own blood on the floor next to me.<br>"Sorry", He grinned sadistically, "you might want some of that back."  
>Silently, nurses gathered me up and set me in their office. My vision was useless but I could still hear them.<br>One sighed, "Honestly I don't know why he does that."  
>"Yeah, just nearly kills him and he's so nasty to him."<br>"I know! This one's the only one too, doesn't treat any other drudge like that."  
>"Well maybe he done something to deserve it."<br>"Yes, maybe so."  
>It was true all of it, and they weren't the only ones to notice. Even other drudges say they're glad I'm here to take the crap so they don't have to. It's kind of a joke, but it's not very funny.<p>

The nurses tell me I should stay inside and rest today and I can't help but dream of how Vlad and I used to be. (This happens often when I'm left alone with nothing to do) Although I know I can't change the past it's nice to live in another world for a while and pretend everything's okay. I stare at the bracelet the braided gold and blue ropes only slightly dirty. I keep staring until my vision blurs and…..

Suddenly a knock on the door jolts me out of my sleep, "Come in." The door opens just as I say this.  
>"I wasn't asking permission." I grin, Jackson stand in the doorway with a lopsided smile. Jackson is also a drudge, but not for the Master Pravus, for his general, Dante. He and I are what, in a normal life, would be called friends. It's not unusual for drudges to make friends, just not common. You see, if drudges are owned by a same master usually they end up jealous of each other and if they are owned by different masters of course being loyal they like to say how much better one is than the other. But Jackson and I have both been drudges for a many number of years (although Jackson became Dante's drudge when he was 13) so we are able to be more mature about our masters, especially since we were both once friends with our masters.<br>I laughed, "Hey, nice to see you too."  
>He raised an eyebrow, "Again?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Well I know what will make you feel a bit better."<br>"And what is that?"  
>"We, are going to Spain baby!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sooooooo sorry I've like not updated in such a long time, but this story is killing me. I've got writers block. Although I am working on it! so it shouldn't too too long until I get the next chapter up. And like honestly I was like making it up as I went along and now…I'm blank. *sigh* But I just wanted to let you guys (the few that actually are reading this) to know that I have not forgotten and it will happen! So forgive me! I'm going to go work on it now…which will like be before you read this so yeah.. –I just want to do a really good job for you guys- T.T I care for you even though I have no idea who you are…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohhhh, man, it's been a long time. Sorry, I didn't have my computer for a while and I kinda got stuck, so let's just see what becomes of this.**

I smiled and laughed as I as I sat across from Vlad, his face blushing because I teased him about Meredith. "Come on, you know you like her."  
>"It doesn't matter, Henry, it's not like she'd ever go out with me."<br>"Aw, don't say that. You never really know unless you try."  
>Vlad just rolled his eyes and took a drink from the white coffee mug filled with blood.<p>

"Henry. Wake up. We're here."  
>Slowly, I came back from my dream that was a memory. Below me I could Spain through the clouds as our plane started to descend. Jackson was leaned over me with his face pressed against the glass, wonder and excitement shone in his eyes.<br>"Wow, I've never been outside of the U.S before. I don't feel any different though."  
>I smiled, "You know just because you go somewhere far away doesn't mean you change, you're still the same person."<br>He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "I know that, it's just that I thought I'd feel a bit….. I don't know, different I guess; maybe more excited." Jackson slide back into his seat. "I wonder what Dante's doing."  
>"Probably talking to Master about political stuff."<br>"Blah, that's so boring. He'd have way more fun with us."  
>"Stop pouting."<br>"I'm not!"  
>"Whatever you say."<br>"I'm not!" Jackson threw a pamphlet of Spain at me.  
>"Ow! You hit me in the face!" I laughed and threw it back, which started one of our many mini-wars. Only after I had pinned Jackson against the window did he finally give up, whining about how I had hurt his arm.<p>

"Jackson, behave." Dante stood over him and Jackson pouted, "he started it…."  
>I rolled my eyes, he was such a goof.<br>"Come on, the plane landed."  
>"Whoop whoop!"<br>"Shush." I wacked Jackson with the brochure.  
>"Wah! You're an ass."<br>"Jackson, please watch your language."  
>"Sorry Dante."<br>We stepped off the plane and lower servants packed our luggage in a waiting limo. The limo wasn't separated, so Jackson and I behaved ourselves while we sat by our masters. The ride was long and it was almost sun rise when we got to the hotel. It was a beautifully constructed building taking on a gothic look and made from gray stone. I smiled at Vladimir's choice, this building over a modern one, he still loved old architecture.

We had four different rooms; each master had their drudge in a conjoining room. It would be than I had originally thought. More lonely. Jackson won't have a problem though, I felt jealous when thinking about Dante and Jackson's relationship; it was something I wish I still had with Vlad. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Vlad, Vlad, Vlad, he was all I could think about, especially when I'm alone. I sit and replay memories over and over again. I want to see him, but at the same time I can't bear to look at him like this. Dammit. Tears had somehow escape and I quickly wiped them away.  
>"Henry."<br>I sat up from my bed, "Master?" He had a confused look on his face and I realized I was still crying.  
>"Excuse me." I quickly wiped away the tears with my shirt sleeve. For a second I could see something in his eyes that was almost compassion. But not quite.<br>"Come see me Henry."

**Vladimir's POV**

I think I felt a little weird after seeing my drudge cry. I'm not even sure why he was crying. It bothers me, but not like he usually bothers me; it's…..different. But I can't really think right now I'm hungry. Henry had already understood and stood patiently before me. He wouldn't look at me, just off to the side; his eyes were a little red. For some reason guilt was trying to fill my stomach, although I guess I haven't been all that wonderful to him. Henry even had a bruise from the last time I bit him. I frowned. It shouldn't matter, I am the master and he is my servant. But… I guess I could be, maybe, a little more gentle. I think I'll take from the other side.

I moved closer and tilted his head. Henry just stood there, like a doll. For some reason (I can't even imagine why) this bothered me too.  
>"Henry.." My voice…it came out differently. His head shot up and he just looked at me, his eyes widening a little.<br>"Vlad?"  
>"I think…I feel confused." I sat down. The way he said my name, it was so familiar, like he knew me. Maybe…? "Did you know me?"<br>"Vlad," Henry sat on the floor in front of me on his knees, "do you not remember?"  
>"Remember? I don't know anything but my life currently." <em>Stop it Vladimir. You can't trust him. He'll just take information to get to your weaknesses and then betray you, again. He was the one Vladimir. Henry was the one who left you when you had no one. I was there though. <em>The voice. Is what it's telling true? I was betrayed?  
>"You. You left me?" Henry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but he didn't speak. <em>You see? He left you when he thought you were nothing and now that you're powerful he has come crawling back. He is disgraceful. Take his blood Vlad it's the least Henry can do for you. <em>I clenched my jaw. I was alone because of Henry?  
>"Vlad.. It was a mistake, but I'm back. I came back. Vlad plea—"<br>"SHUT UP!" It was his fault the voice was right, the voice is always right. I can't trust anyone. And to think I was feeling guilty about my treatment of him. He deserves it.

"Come here." I snarled and grabbed him by the neck and bit down, hard. He jumped at the sudden pain. I gulped down his blood and his heart rate slowed.  
>"M-master. Master please." His voice was just a whisper and I ignored him. Henry's heart rate slowed even further, but I didn't stop. I was angry. How dare he even have the audacity to come back now after he left me. I gulped faster and Henry went slump in my arms. When I let go he dropped to the floor unmoving. Who cares, I hope he's dead.<p>

_It's okay, I'm here Vladimir. I will always be here; I will never leave you alone. Together we can do anything. We will always be together because I love you. No one else really cares, you can't trust them. Especially with your feeling or your doubts. Just talk to me, I will always be here. Sleep now, my love. I will sing to you. _

Softly it sang. The voice was neither male nor female, but somewhere in between. It was beautiful and the melody of its voice filled Vladimir. He fell into a deep sleep to the promises that everything would be okay and that he will never be left again.

**Henry's POV**

I woke up around 5 in the afternoon. There was still some time before dark, but I got up anyway. In the bathroom I looked in the mirror and was mildly horrified. My face was pale, had dark circles under my eyes and blood cover the left side of my neck and shirt. Damn Vlad really went all out, right to the point of permanent sleep. I sighed, what had happened? It almost seemed as if he was coming back. Then it was just like something had told him to stop and pulled him back. Vlad had looked so angry, I wonder I f he'll even want to see. What if..what if he didn't even want me to be his drudge anymore? I put my head in my hands. I don't know what I would do if something like that happened.

After I had showered and cleaned myself, I lay back on the bed and groaned. My head was killing me. Ican't stop seeing his face when he said I had left him. Vlad's face was angry but in in eyes he was hurt. I curled into a ball on my side and looked at the clock 5:45. I think I'll sleep again. Maybe try and get some color back. Vlad, why did you lose your memories? Do you really hate me now? Please just don't send me away.

I was just barely awake when I heard a rustle. Then felt the blankets move. I was a little confused but ignored it in my half-slumber. I got comfortable when I heard it again. And again felt the blanket move.  
>"Wha-" I mumbled when suddenly a hand grabbed my leg and yanked! This time I really woke up and let out a manly yelp as I hit the ground. I tried to sit up but was pounced on and pinned to ground. I couldn't get up.<br>"The hell Jackson! Get off!" Yes my attacker was none other than Jackson waking me up.  
>"Wakey wakey, Henry!"<br>"Get off!"  
>"What? You don't like this?"<br>"No!"  
>"But I'm so very fond of Henry."<br>I rolled my eyes, "You're such an idiot."  
>"Am not!" He leaped on the bed and chunked a pillow at me.<br>"You are aware that other people are staying in this hotel."  
>"So?"<br>"You're being a disturbance."  
>"That's so mean." Jackson stretched out on my bed then rolled himself in the blanket so that only his face was showing. I laughed; he looked like a fat caterpillar.<br>"Why don't you go and disturb Dante?"  
>"Because hebannedmefromhisroom."<br>"Hmm? I didn't hear you."  
>Jackson huffed, "I SAID, he banned me."<br>I laughed again, "Smart man." I sat on the bed next to Jackson and he turned and glared at me, which was ridiculously funny since he looked like a fat caterpillar.  
>"No, you know what?! You're not allowed!"<br>"Not allowed to sit on my own bed?"  
>"Right!" And he started trying push me off the bed and when that didn't work he just rolled over me.<br>"Jackson, you are such a fat caterpillar."  
>I laughed when he looked at me with his mouth hanging open, clearly taking offense.<p>

"Jackson? What are you doing?"  
>"Dante!" Jackson threw off the blanket and sped to where Dante was standing in the doorway. Before Jackson could attach himself Dante held up a hand and he stopped with his face touching the lifted palm. Dante sighed, "Jackson, where did you get coffee?"<br>Please note that Jackson, in NO WAY, is allowed to have coffee, not even coffee flavored things just to be safe. So I guess that was the reason for the absurd awaking I got.  
>Jackson looked at the ground, "Weellllll, there was this nice lady and it just smelled so good. She looked like she really wanted me to have some, and I couldn't just say no to the sweet old lady."<br>I hid my laugh, he was absolutely ridiculous.  
>Dante didn't say anything just put his face in his hand(The left one since the right one was keeping Jackson at bay) like Oh-Lord-Jesus-Help-Us-All.<br>"Dante, are you tired?"  
>"Mhmm so will you please behave?"<br>Jackson pulled on Dante's hand, "Well if you're hungry you can drink from me and also get the caffeine from my blood. It'll be like….like blood coffee!"  
>Dante smiled, "Hey there, I think Jackson just said something useful." Jackson bounced up and down at the compliment, sorta-compliment.<br>"Kay, let's go! Bye bye for now Henry."  
>I smiled Jackson might not be the most behaved drudge, but when it came to his master, he gave his all. He really cared for Dante.<p>

Jackson and I walked behind our masters in the ruler of Spain's house, where they had decided to meet. The meeting was secret and only a handful of people knew it was even happening. The Master Pravus took special care to keep it secret, especially from the Slayer Society. When we reached the end of a long hallway with paintings of the previous rulers, our masters told us that we were not allowed inside the room.

A servant opened the large wooden door and we took Vlad and Dante's coats. They were both excellently dressed for the meeting and even though Dante was taller, older and just generally bigger than Vlad; you could still tell right away who the Pravus was. Vlad practically reeked of power. He was wearing a deep purple button up shirt with a tan bow-tie and vest to match, which was trimmed in black and had black buttons. Over that he had a fitted black suit top and bottoms with tan dress shoes.  
>Vlad turned to me, "Be back here in two hours. Do whatever you want just don't get noticed."<br>I nodded, "Yes, Master."  
>Dante handed me some money for Jackson and I. "Don't let him talk you into anything stupid, and <em>don't <em>let him have the money."  
>I nodded again, "Of course General."<br>After they walked into the room Jackson was practically running out of the house.

When we were finally away from the house Jackson let out a WHOO!  
>"Man, I fell so like contained in that house, like if I talk the whole thing will break."<br>"Haha, it probably would."  
>He stuck his tongue out, "Sooo, how much did Dante give you?"<br>"Hmm..I don't know if he would want you know."  
>Jackson stopped and crossed his arms, "You two just think I'm soo irresponsible."<br>"You are."  
>"So! You could be nicer."<br>I smiled and threw my arm around Jackson's shoulder, "Come, I'll buy you something to eat."  
>He smiled, "Ohh kay!"<p>

"Henrrryyy, are we lost?"  
>I bit my lip. We were so lost. I had forgotten that I didn't know anything about Spain.<br>"I'm so hungry." Jackson stopped and dropped to his hands and knees, "I can't go on."  
>Dammit. I had no idea where we were. We were on some random cobblestone street with a bunch of building surrounding us. How did we even end up here? Man, this sucks. We only have an hour left to find our way back to the house. This is bad really bad. Not to even mention that it's dark and there are absolutely NO people anywhere!<p>

"Well, it looks like we have ourselves some lost puppies."  
>I spoke too soon. Ahead of us in the shadows I saw a figure. He started walking closer and Jackson came and stood beside me. We looked around making sure that there was only one, but then again we probably wouldn't have been to see them since this guy snuck up on us so easily.<br>The guy chuckled, "Don't worry you're not getting jumped. Now what I'm wondering is what a couple of teenage guys are doing out in the middle of the night. You're obviously foreigners, but you know touring is better suited during the day."  
>I looked at Jackson, the guy seemed suspicious and we still couldn't see him.<br>"We were just trying to find a place to eat and we got lost."  
>"Really? Well you must have been turned around to end up here. This is <em>certainly <em>not a place to find a restaurant, now is it?"  
>Jackson and I looked at each other. <em>Does he think we are lying?<em> Jackson mouthed to me and I just shrugged.  
>"Yes, yes I do, Henry." I looked up. How does he….? He walked closer and I couldn't speak. Please no, not here, not now. Please, please. But of course there he was, grinning like he finally got us. I guess he did.<br>"Joss."  
>"Henry, it's been a while."<p>

**-Whoo! Okay I am pleased with this chapter and sorry for it taking sooooo long. I want to thank you guys for the review! They truly are lovely *love love* and to Optimistic T~T I just..can't even ..oh man I just, I love you. *mwah* **

**Soo the next chapter should not take as long- oh and I'm making my chapters longer so yay!**

**And idk if anyone cares but when I described what Vlad wore and not Dante- it's not that I was too lazy too *wink wink* it just that you know…. Henry doesn't care what Dante wore**


	6. Chapter 6

-**Whoo!**

The light of the moon illuminated Joss's face. Henry couldn't breathe. This wasn't possible. Joss was dead, he had seen it himself. Vladimir made Joss his first priority when he came to power, there was no way Vlad messed up. And yet, here he was standing in front of Henry. He looked over to his companion, Jackson, to make sure Jackson saw too. The shocked expression proved it to be true. Dark clouds slowly rolled in the sky, occasionally blocking moonlight. The shadowed streets of Spain harbored poised slayers ready for attack on the two drudges below. To them it wouldn't be a fight, more like gathering children, but they are mistaken. After all what kind of top drudges would they be if they couldn't protect themselves?

**Vlad's POV**

This man is giving me a headache. Slow negotiating is not my strong point that is what my general and well, negotiators are for. But noooo, I was the one who had to come here myself because people cannot do their job. I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
>"When is the old man coming back from his bathroom break?"<br>"Master, please try and be a little more respectful, these things take time."  
>"Why can't we just offer them, like, money or something?"<br>Dante just looked at me and I turned away. I mean I may be all power and crap but I am only 17. Technically I'm allowed to complain, and Dante, the adult, has to listen. Whatever, I'm bored. I guess I should get back in all powerful ruler mode before the old man comes back. I looked at my watch, at this rate we may not be finished in another hour.

I wonder what Henry is doing, maybe I should check on him through the connection. Ugh, why am I wondering anyways? Who cares? Although, maybe I should go through his memories to see just how he connected to me in my past…. _No! You don't need your past. All you need is your present and your future. Remember your future; you need this to go well. Straighten yourself up, and be sharp, be a leader. Show him that under you, Spain will flourish and become a great nation within your new world._  
>"The door clicked open and I understood what the voice meant. I need to get Spain to cooperate, any way possible. This is my future.<p>

**Henry's POV**

"How? You died."  
>"Well, actually I lived."<br>"Yeah, we can see that, dumbass!"  
>"Lovely to see you again, Jackson" Joss stepped closer and we prepared ourselves mentally. I thought about calling out to Vlad, but with him being in such an important meeting, that this isn't such a big deal.<br>"Stop don't come any closer." Joss halted but had a smirk on his face.  
>"So rude, is this how Vlad is teaching his followers to act? Hmm, no wonder Spain refused. But if that's true then why are you here?"<br>I tensed. No one knew about the meeting if the SS found out then we'd be in really big trouble.  
>"Just a vacation for Jackson and me."<br>Joss scoffed, "Do you expect me to believe that the Pravus and his general would allow their personal drudges off for a vacation? Don't they get hungry?"  
>It was my turn to scoff, "Please, Joss, do you really think that so many refuse the Pravus that he'd only have one at his hand and foot?" Joss frowned. "Master and all his high ranking subjects have an overflow of drudges at their disposal."<br>Joss' jaw twitched and threatened to lose his calm demeanor. "What pitiful people." He voice was laced in venom. I felt Jackson tense up beside me; his eyes shining angrily.  
>"How dare you! They are a gift to this world, being able to serve them is an honor."<br>"You know Jackson, I feel so bad for you. You actually believe Dante cares about you. It obvious that he's just taking advantage of you because he knows you'll do whatever he wants. Stupid people like you are the only reason why Vladimir has the upper hand."  
>"That's enough!" My voice cut through the night and everything was silent. Beside me, Jackson was shaking. I reached my hand out towards him, but he jerked away. I couldn't believe how nasty Joss was being.<br>"What?" Joss grinned, "Can't face the truth? The truth that no matter how bad you want it, Dante will never love you. No matter what you do he will never look at you like that. All you are to him is a food source."  
>"That's not how it is!"<br>"Oh? Are you sure?"  
>"Shut up, Joss!" I could see Jackson was about to lose it. Joss had pushed him too far.<br>"Jackson, don't." But it didn't matter; I could already see the red seeping into his blue eyes. In the night they shone against his shadowed face making it a frightening but beautiful sight. This was a side of Jackson not known to many and why he was chosen for such a high ranking officer. To anyone just looking at him they'd see a happy, good looking guy with blue eyes and blonde hair that was just a little too long. This resulted in him looking a bit childish, but underneath all that Jackson was an amazing fighter with unforeseen skill. It took a lot to push him into this state. I never thought he'd be so sensitive about his relationship with Dante.

"What's this? Is the ever cheerful Jackson getting upset?" And that was it. Jackson moved so fast that no one saw him and in seconds Joss was flying into a building. He hit it with a satisfying crunch, and then dropped unmoving to the ground. It wasn't long before others dropped down on us from above. It seems that Joss wasn't alone after all.

Henry went through all the training he had learned, utilizing his knowledge. Fighting was harder in real life but he was doing well; his movement fluid and accurate. At first only five Slayers had dropped down, but soon after Jackson took out three, more appeared. He was quick and had the upper hand and it seemed as though they were going to make it. There was only one slayer left on the rooftops. Silently he pulled a long tranquilizer gun and loaded it. He knew he had to take out the quick one first, but he couldn't get a clear shot. The guy was so quick that he would never have time to make the shot. It seemed as though he was just going to forget this plan, when an idea came to him. Shifting the gun he looked through the scope and locked onto his target.

Henry was being cornered by two slayers against a lonely red building. He didn't even notice how the moon's rays glinted off a metal object high above him. The shot was silent and struck with complete accuracy. The gunman smiled as the boy's form crumpled to the ground. And his plan came together when Jackson, shocked by Henry's sudden collapse, stopped for just enough time for a second shot to hit true. With that, the slayer jumped down and claimed his prizes while the others gathered Joss, carrying them all into the shadows.

**Vlads POV**

"Where could they have gone to be this late!?" I huffed and sat back in the limo. I was already in a bad mood from that irritating man and now the drudges won't even bother to show up on time. Does Henry really want to annoy me so much?  
>"Um, Master, do you think they got lost? Something could have happened. This is Slayer land." I looked at Dante; he seemed to actually look worried.<br>I smirked, "Are actually worried about Jackson? General, I think he can take care of himself. That's why I let you have him. If anything Henry would be the one to get himself killed."  
>Dante just kind of huffed and crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow. Did he just…. Did he just get an attitude? Usually I would have him seriously injured for this, but seeing <em>Dante<em> do this was…. just so out of character and generally odd. I mean the guy is about 6'7, broad, lean, dark hair and eyes, tan, and all solider like. It was seriously weird.

"I guess we can go look for them…" I snuck a look a Dante's reaction, but it seemed the temporary moment was gone.  
>"Okay, I'll try and reach Jackson." He closed his eyes and I could sense him reaching out mentally for the ironically small blonde. A confused expression crossed his face.<br>"Something's happened. I can feel him but he's not responding and it seems he was activated."  
>I frowned, "Do you know where he is at?" Jackson must have gotten into a fight and the only ones he would fight would be slayers. But there was no way they could have known about Henry and Jackson. The only person who knew was Joss, but he would have never ratted out his cousin and anyway he was dead.<br>"This is weird."  
>"I can tell the place where he was activated, but I should probably drive."<br>"Right, I'll get a car." I picked up my cellphone and called one of my servants (John?) to drive my black Camaro to us. Several minutes later he arrived and we set off.

**Henry's POV**

_Henry? Henry, can you hear me?_  
>Vlad? I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. I couldn't see either. My brain was fuzzy and I tried to remember what happened.<br>_Stop. Just listen to me. I need you to tell me where you are at.  
><em>Where I am at? Where am I? I don't know, everything's so fuzzy. I think I need to sleep more to clear my head.  
><em>No! Don't sleep, look at me. Henry look can you see me?<br>_See….you? Everything was black, and then colors, and then I could a fuzzy mental picture of a scowling Vlad.  
><em>Focus Henry.<em>  
>Ugh, my brain is soo messed up right now, why is he demanding stuff from me. I don't feel like focusing.<br>_Uhhhh, excuse you? I swear you had better be messed up talking to me like that.  
><em>I focused a little and I could see a clear picture of Vlad. I could also feel his pissed off aura. I can't think straight, but I can hear some voices, muffled.

"What was is this!"  
>"Just some tranquilizers."<br>"For what? A freaking elephant? We're supposed to capture them _alive_."  
>"Look he's still breathing, and if it wasn't for me <strong>you guys <strong>wouldn't be _alive."_  
>"Whatever, just give him this so he can wake up and tell us where the Pravus is."<br>"Whatever."  
>I could hear him walking towards me and then he shoved some kind of awful syrup down my throat. I sat up coughing and spiting.<br>"Huh, it worked, cool."  
>I rubbed my eyes and let everything focus. Where was I …the slayers. Sure enough when I looked down both my hands and feet were tied together.<br>"Hey there, pitiful soul."  
>I glared at what seemed to be a young guy around my age with spiked brown hair and gray eyes, but looked more like an idiot.<br>"So…..is it true that you call the Pravus master and stuff like that?"  
>I only rolled my eyes in response, refusing to answer his stupid questions.<br>"Hmmm, not talking huh? Look I'm not too big on blood and torture, so why don't you just talk to me."  
>I smirked, "Pussy."<br>He opened his mouth, closed it, pursed his lips, and said, "Well alrighty then. I see you kind of upset with the whole…." He gestured his hand to my bound form. "But, really, if you just tell us we'll protect you from him. It's a good deal. I mean it can't be pleasant being used like that; don't you want your freedom?"  
>I just shook my head. No one understands my situation. No one gets how this isn't even really Vlad's fault. Human are the ones who drove him to this. "Do you really think humans deserve to be protected?"<br>The guy gave me a confused look. "What do you mean by that."  
>My short laugh was bitter. "Do you think humans are innocent? Humans are the creatures that drive each other to suicide because they may be different from what other humans think is acceptable or cool. Humans are the creatures who can say it's okay to murder a baby just because it hasn't technically been 'born'. Humans are the creatures who judge, ridicule, use, taunt, and abuse each other. They are the evil ones with selfish intentions and self-righteousness; they can abandon anything to become what they think they want. And these are the ones you want to protect? And you want to kill vampires who hide in the shadows to make humans feel more comfortable. They have done a lot to coexist with humans. I just think that after all this time humans kind of had it coming. Humans are the ones who made the Pravus an outcast while he tried to do all he could to not hurt anyone. They are the ones who are at fault. If they were less judgmental, more open and accepting, all of this wouldn't have happened. Did you know that the person who the Pravus loved as a mother was murdered by a human? It was so that the human could steal drugs from the hospital she worked at. These are the people you want to protect?"<br>My capturer was silent.  
>"Why are you here? Tell me why you are a slayer."<br>"…I was recruited." His voice was weak and quiet.  
>I laughed, "Oh? Recruited? I guess I didn't know that they had to do that now."<br>He sat down on the floor in front of me. "But vampires murder human too."  
>"So when a human kills a deer, is it considered murder?"<br>"What? No that's different, it food for survival…..oh." A look of realization crossed his face. "I guess we are their food as animals are our food."  
>"It's the order of things, but in actuality vampires don't murder for food. Most human have been fed from and they don't even know it. There is a code they follow. And anyways most of the older vampires have drudges as a food source, so that they don't have to feed from numerous humans."<p>

"Wow, that's so different from what they told us." He pursed his lips and looked like he was trying to figure out if I was lying to him.  
>"Like I said just a bunch of people with grudges, they tend to exaggerate. And like, vampires don't like slayers but you don't see them going out of their way to hunt them down and kill them. So why did you join."<br>He looked at me with a sad grin, "Honestly, because I didn't have anywhere else to go when they found me. I have no family and no real friends."  
>"Well that's a stupid reason. Do you like stay at this place?" I looked around. The walls were gray cement and bear. The floor was also cement and only had a table and two chairs in the small room. Across from me was a metal door with chipped paint. This was certainly no palace, and even my room was luxurious compared to this.<br>He laughed, "Yeah, but this is just a holding room. The rest of the place is slightly better."  
>"Well, I live in a mansion."<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"Mhmm. And you know I think the staff might have been talking about needing more help and stuff. Sad, I bet they need a guy that's tall and strong for the harder stuff. Pays well too."<br>He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you trying to bribe me…..?"  
>"No, of course not. I was just making small talk." I smiled, "Man this rope is tight and uncomfortable."<br>He seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. This just might work. He seems to be the type of person who doesn't really pick sides based on morals.  
>Abruptly he stood, "You thirsty?"<br>"Water if you don't mind."

_Henry, what are you doing, do you know where you are at?  
><em>No, but I'm trying to figure it out.  
><em>What happened?<em>  
>Well, we kind of got lost and then ran into Joss.<br>_What! That's impossible ! He's dead.  
><em>Yes, that's what I thought, but it turns out that he somehow survived. But anyways we were attacked and then shot with tranquilizers.  
><em>What. Tranquilizers? Isn't that a bit excessive?<br>_Well Jackson did activate.  
><em>Is he around, is he okay? Dante keeps hassling me because he can't reach him.<br>_No. We were separated.  
><em>Contact me as soon as you know. We are at the place you were ambushed.<br>_Can't you sense where we are?  
><em>….I should but it's like I'm blocked to a certain point.<br>_Oh the place must be blocking you somehow.  
><em>Yes, just try and hurry. If he has already contacted headquarters then we will be in trouble.<br>_Yes, but it is possible that he hasn't since he was knocked unconscious by Jackson. He might still be recovering.  
><em>Good good. If possible find Jackson and get out of the building so that I can sense you again.<br>_Yes I will try.  
><em>We will be waiting.<em>

I heard scuffling and then the door was thrown open.  
>"Joss! You shouldn't be up."<br>"Shut up! Everyone get out!" Everyone left and he slammed the door closed.  
>"Was that necessary?"<br>Joss glared at me. "So you won't talk about your beloved master?"  
>"I don't really think that gossip is productive, so I try not to indulge in it."<br>He rubbed his temples and calmed himself. Then he pulled up a chair, sat in front of me, and pulled out his phone. "Maybe this will help motivate you."  
>He put the phone and front of me and slide through pictures. I could feel myself start to panic. No what is this? They were of Jackson. Bruises and blood were splotched on him, he was tied and had a blindfold on.<br>"Joss! This is too far! You're insane!"  
>"No!" He snapped, "I'm doing what's necessary to take down the Pravus. Oh and in case you're wondering why he is helpless…" Joss leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Heehee, I drugged him, but not so much that he couldn't feel pain."<br>"You insane bastard!" I yelled and lunged, landing on top of him. "What is wrong with you!?" I can't believe this he is so far gone; it's not even Joss anymore.  
><em><strong>Maybe it's not. Maybe things are a whole lot more than they seem.<strong>_  
>I stopped. A voice? But my thoughts were cut short when Joss shoved me off into the wall.<br>"Are you ready to talk? I might stop hurting the little blonde if you do."  
>What do I do? Jackson I'm so sorry but you know I can't do anything in this situation. I'm sorry I can't let them know anything about the Pravus. I hate this feeling so helpless. I wish I could help him. I can't get those images out of my head.<br>"I guess I'll go ask Jackson again then, I wonder if he will tell me."

Master can you hear me? They are hurting Jackson, Joss has gone insane. I don't know what to do.  
><em><strong>Why are you constantly calling out to your master? Don't you think it'd be better if <strong>_**you**_** could do something? You could shine. You know, like how you used to in school. Didn't you like have everyone look at you?**_  
>Who are you?<br>_**I am you, Henry. I am what you can be. Trust me Henry, I can tell you things; give you things that your Master cannot. Listen to me.  
><strong>_No. Go away. That life is what got me here. This is how it is supposed to be.  
><em><strong>For now you think that. But soon you will call out to <strong>_**me**_** instead. You will.**_

"Henry." A whisper sounded and I lifted my head to see the guy before. He stood in front of me and held out a glass of water."  
>"Thanks, uh,…"<br>"Ryder."  
>"Creative."<br>"Yeah, my dad named me before they decided to give me up."  
>"…Do you know what they are doing to Jackson?"<br>Ryder looked away, "Yeah, I heard."  
>"Help me. I know if you help get Jackson and me out, then you will be heavily rewarded. Jackson's master is very fond of him; he'll give you anything you ask for."<br>"You know it's not that easy….. Joss is insane."  
>"PLEASE. I will get you out too."<br>"… Okay, but you will have to wait a little while, not long. The drug is about to wear off and I will make sure he doesn't get drugged again. He's a fast healer from what I can tell. I will be back."  
>"Please hurry."<p>

Is this really going to work? I don't know if I can trust him but it's all I have right now. Please, please Ryder. Dante's going to be so upset and pissed. I hope they come back and find Joss and kill whoever has taken over his body. There is no way that can be Joss. It just can't.

Jackson was alone. Just like it was before. Alone. He was so terribly afraid to be alone. Darkness enveloped him and he wondered if everyone had forgotten him; if they had left him alone to die, finally deciding that he was no good anymore. Jackson felt the hot tears roll down his face. Maybe, he thought, that Joss was right. Maybe Dante was just using him. Maybe all that time ago when Dante found him alone and forgotten, he just thought he was pitiful enough to use. And now all this time he has been laughing behind Jackson's back at how stupid he is. _No please don't let that be true. Please, please, please. _

There was a small noise as the door to Jackson's room was opened. Ryder stuck his head in, but Jackson couldn't see him. Jackson thought that they were back and started crying even more. He hated the pain, all the harsh words. He hated how somehow Joss knew all about what happened and how he taunted him. But he couldn't do anything; his body wouldn't move.  
>"Hey, it's alright. Don't cry."<br>The voice was different.  
>"I'm going to help you."<br>Slowly Jackson felt the blindfold come off. The lights were bright and hurt his eyes. He readjusted and a face came into focus.

Ryder couldn't help but feel guilty. He was a part of this even though he didn't know they would do this. Although Ryder was the type to be easily swayed to the better offer for himself. It was never anything personal; it was just the way he was. Still he had a limit and this was over it. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have never guessed this was the guy fighting before.  
>"Hey, are you okay."<br>Jackson looked at the rugged looking young Ryder and nodded.  
>"Henry convinced me to help get you guys out of here. Something about a big reward…"<br>Jackson didn't speak just held up his bound hands.  
>"Right."<br>After Ryder was finished he help Jackson stand, Jackson's short frame only coming up to his shoulder.  
>"Um.. Do you want me to, like,….carry you?"<br>Jackson opened his mouth and was about to say no when he realized that that wasn't such a bad idea.  
>"Actually, sure."<br>"Oh, kay." Ryder wasn't really expecting him to say yes, he just thought he'd ask. But he figured the blonde wasn't too heavy.

**Henry's POV**

Every time I heard a sound I was sure that it was Ryder back with either Jackson or Joss. Of course hoping for Jackson but couldn't help the thoughts of Joss bursting into the room in some sort of horrible scenario. Ironically when Ryder and Jackson came in I didn't hear them at first.  
>"Hey."<br>I looked up relieved to see Jackson…. being carried bridal style. Well I guess he's in no condition to walk.  
>"Okay now come and help me with these ropes."<br>After Ryder help cut me out I asked him about the exit.  
>"Well conveniently, there is a back door down the hall. The only thing is that it's in the kitchen, which happens to be where everyone likes hang out. The front door is further away and has more rooms in between here and there. But if everyone is in the kitchen, then the front door is a better bet."<br>"Okay so where is everyone right now?"  
>"The majority is in the kitchen, but a few are probably around."<br>I took in a big breath, "Okay then let's do this"

Ryder decided to continue carrying Jackson and we started out as quietly as possible. About halfway to the door we heard voices around the corner. I peeked my head around to see two Slayers sitting in the foyer just before the door.  
><em>Two. <em>I mouthed to Ryder. He looked around and nodded twice. I'd have to take them out. I felt something poke in my back and I turned around. Jackson was holding a metal pipe. That could work, but where did he get a metal pipe? Because luck is on our side, the two were sitting with their backs towards us. I slipped up behind them and swung. With a thud they hit the ground. That went better than expected. We hurriedly went out the door onto the street.

Master? Can you sense me?  
>"Henry!"<br>I looked up the street and there they were. And then they were right in front of us.  
>"Dante...I'm sorry."<br>Dante clenched his fists and then went forward to hold Jackson.  
>"What. Did. They. Do."<br>"Oh don't get all pissy, general. Man I sure didn't count on someone turning against me."  
>I spun around. Joss. Again.<br>"Well, well, well. Look what crawled his way out of the underworld. What? Did you not make into Slayer heaven? Or did satan send you back?"  
>"Cute, Vladimir."<br>"You know when I said I wish I could kill you a second time you seriously didn't have to come back just for me."  
>Joss scowled, "I think I was just given my fair chance to redeem myself."<br>Vladimir just rolled his eyes, grabbed Ryder and me, and in seconds we were in the car.

"I seriously don't have time to deal with that. So who this guy, Henry?"  
>I looked beside me where Ryder was sitting in the back of the car, "Well I convinced him that he should help Jackson and me get out."<br>Ryder coughed.  
>"And also kind of promised him a reward for doing so."<br>Vlad started the car and drove off, thinking over what I had said. "A reward?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Maybe."  
>Ryder's mouth hung open, "Uh, maybe?"<br>"Yeah I'll think about it."  
>He looked at me and I just shrugged. It's not like I was going to go against him. I nodded towards Dante. He would be easier to get a reward out of. I think. They've been silent. I looked and I for a minute I thought they were sleeping. Dante was holding Jackson in the front seat, but they weren't moving or talking. "Uh, Dante."<br>"Hush." It was Vlad, "He is trying to heal Jackson though the learned arts."  
>That was something I had never heard before. As if he knew what I was thinking (and he probably did) Vladimir started to explain.<br>"Right now Dante is channeling his energy into Jackson through their bond. The energy is type of healing energy that works from the inside out. This requires complete concentration. Since Jackson is more fragile than Dante, you know being mostly human and all, if Dante were to lose control and too much energy was release, Jackson's heart would explode. So try and not bother him."  
>I sat back, "Right."<p>

I settled down noticed the sun was starting to come up. It had been a long, but informative night. Now we knew that Joss was alive and insane. And once again became an enemy to Vlad; although now the situation was very different. This time he was Master and he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Seeing Joss again reminded me not of his death, but of the life before that. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be swept away to the time where we were kids. Both of us innocent and on the same side, laughing and playing together. Now I feel as though they were someone else's life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm not sure when I will be able to post this chapter, so I am really sorry if it is like forever. I'm starting school and am going to have like a crapload of stuff to do so…. I'm Sorry. **

As Jackson floated in unconscious blackness all the memories came back. He began to relive them starting from the very beginning. Even though he hated the memories he knew that they should never be forgotten. He remembered when it all began. It was when Jackson was ten that he started to notice how his parents seemed more distant. How they would ignore him or brush him aside. He guessed he was just too young to notice it before, but now…

Jackson thought that maybe it was because he wasn't a good kid; maybe he should behave more and do exactly as they say. So he did, but still it was almost as if he wasn't there. It bothered him when the other children would talk about what they did with their parents or what their parents bought them, and Jackson never had anything to say. He wanted his parent to love him like the other children's parent did; and if being good wasn't getting their attention, maybe being bad would. So he started to act out and forced his parents to notice him. Jackson was eleven then. And by forcing his parent to notice him, he brought out the worst in them.

Jackson remembered once his mother yelling at him, saying 'Why did you have to make us notice you!? If you would have been a good son we wouldn't have to do this, everything would have been okay if you would have just disappeared!' This was after he had gotten into a fight at school. It wasn't serious but his mother completely lost it. She yelled at him saying that the demon had taken over her son and then cried as she hit him over and over again. Jackson was completely shocked and after that first beating his father left and he didn't see him again until he was thirteen.

The beating became more and more frequent and Jackson became more and more distant from everyone. Soon he didn't even have one friend left. They all thought he was boring and weird. Jackson just didn't want anyone to know what was happening. Every day he would wake up early and go to school before his mom could see him and sit quietly until the end of school, then sneak up to his room. Sometimes though his mother would be in the kitchen and see him, and if he was lucky she would just ignore him and pretend that he wasn't there. But if he was unlucky, she would just scream at him asking why he had to be there and would try to make him disappear from her life.

Jackson had always wondered why his mother hated him. He didn't know why she called him an abomination or a demon. He didn't know why they wanted him to disappear, until one day. It was three months after his thirteenth birthday, and his father had come home after being absent. Jackson sat at the top of the stairs listening to his parents whispering. He knew they were talking about him, but he couldn't quite hear them. He crept down the stair and pressed against the wall that separated the stairs and the kitchen.  
>"I think we need to give him to Antonio. He will know what to do with him and he's is paying." Jackson wondered who Antonio was and what would happen to him. <em>They really hate me. Why?<em>  
>"No, no ,no, no. He has to disappear, has to disappear."<br>"Maria. You have got to get a hold on yourself."  
>"Don't tell me that! While you were away I had to live with that, that….thing!"<br>Jackson put a hand over his mouth and leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes grew moist at his mother's words, but he refused to let a tear fall. Not at her sake.  
>"Just calm down. I will make him disappear don't worry."<br>"It was just so terrifying, not knowing if…if..." She broke into sobs.  
>Jackson's breath came quicker. <em>Why, why, why. What am I?<em> He slid down the wall onto the step. The step creaked and then everything was quiet. Jackson held his breath, silence. Quietly, his father stepped towards the stairs. The sound was soft, but it didn't go unnoticed by Jackson. He shot out towards the front door, but he wasn't fast enough. A rough had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down. Jackson looked up into angry eyes and saw nothing but hatred. Suddenly he was angry, all this time all he ever did was try to be someone they loved and they hated him for no reason.

"Let go!" Jackson was surprised by his own voice, but somewhere deep inside him anger boiled and came to the surface. Strength surged up and he let out a yell and shoved his father. Jackson heard a thud and a grunt as his father slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. He stood frozen in shock. _What had he done? And how? What was he?_  
>"You monster!"<br>Jackson turned around and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked at his mother, mouth agape. Her eyes were wild and she held up a knife, blood dripping from it. Warmth spread over his stomach and he dropped to his knees.  
>"Just die already!" She screamed and raised the knife, rushing towards him. Suddenly everything was in slow motion. Jackson looked around and saw everything. He moved with extreme precision blocking her attack, spinning around, and hitting her back with one hand all in one motion. His mother flew into the wall with smack and unconsciously falling to the floor. Jackson looked down pulled the knife out, not bothering with trying to cover up the mess he had made. He didn't know what had happened to him but he couldn't stop the teas as he ran from his house that was not a home.<p>

Everything was dark and Jackson lay where he had collapsed waiting for death to come. He didn't even know how he had made it this far. Now sowly he was losing consciousness and he couldn't help to wish that someone was there. He wished that he wasn't alone. But there he was, alone in a dirty alley, unable to see, and was dying. Jackson wished that he would have never cared that his parent ignored him. He wished that he would have just been a good boy, that none of this would have happened. He wished that he were never even born, whatever he was.

A darkness even blacker than the night came over him. This was the end; his mother got what she wished for. Jackson was disappearing. He lost consciousness before he could see the man almost passed him by. It was the smell of blood that hit Dante and made him stop. Normally he would just leave whatever dying human that was there, but this blood had a little bit of a different scent to it. It was human, but at the same time it wasn't. Dante stopped in the alley and was surprised to find the young boy. He didn't know what it was that made him do it (maybe the odd scent or maybe he still had a heart) but he picked up the young boy and brought him home. The one thing Dante was for sure of was that he wanted to save his life.

**Dante's POV**

I looked down at Jackson. He was lying on the bed completely covered in blankets. How can he look so peaceful while having such horrible dreams? Through the bond I could feel so much sorrow. It must be about his past; he's never told me about what happened that night. I asked him about once and he said he didn't ever want to talk about it. I had sense that it had to do with his abilities, but I wasn't going to push him about it. I told him that if he ever wanted to talk about it, then he could talk to me. Although I do think that if I knew more about him then I could protect him better. Like, does this have his past? I wouldn't know. Of course I could just make him tell me, but I don't want him to be upset with me for doing that.

Jackson shifted and a grimace crossed his face. It was so rare to see him like this. Jackson was usually so full of energy and happy. This was only the second time I have seen him like this; the first was when I first found him. When I found him in that dirty alley, I sensed that he was different. Jackson has never seen himself in that state, but like that he is both startlingly beautiful yet completely terrifying. He completely changes. His eyes turn a silver color and because of that, I had thought he was going through the change to become a vampire. But that wasn't it. Inside him I sensed an ancient power; it was almost like a different person living within him. It's like he takes on a predator form, the look of a skilled killer. It was intriguing, but that wasn't really the reason I took him. It is sorrowful to see a creature like that cry. All powerful, but completely broken, I wanted to save him.

Before I was turned my dream was to be a father with a family. Now that seems so absurd. Although I wasn't the same man with the same innocent views on life, I still wanted a family. I am married, but I wasn't able to father a child. The Master Pravus said that having a family would make me weak, so I didn't worry about it anymore. When I saw Jackson though I knew that this was meant to happen. I wanted to raise him as my son, but the Pravus said that since he was human, I couldn't have him as a son, but as a drudge.

I think that many people misunderstand the Pravus. I know it wasn't out of cruelty that he denied Jackson to be my son, but he wanted to make sure that they couldn't take advantage of the situation. If Jackson was my son, he could be used against me; but as my drudge no one would think that our relationship was so close. I am completely satisfied with his decision and up until now Jackson has been completely safe. But this was just a small hiccup made by a psycho that was supposed to be dead. And soon he would be really dead; I will make sure of it even if I have to rip apart every piece of his body.

The mood shifted in Jackson from sorrow to calm and relief. I wonder what he was thinking about. I sat down the bed next to him and lay back. Never had I thought that Jackson, who had never wanted to hurt anyone, would be provoked enough to willingly fight like that. Even though the Pravus would like to use him to fight, Jackson just wasn't that kind of person. He was pure. What could have provoked him? I'm not entirely sure he would talk to me about it. I put my and on top of his head. He was warm, alive, human despite everything.  
>"<em>I won't let anyone hurt you again.<em>"

**Jackson's POV**

"I won't any one hurt you again." Those were the first words Dante had ever said to me. I immediately believed him because he had saved me. Maybe I was too trusting or too naive, but I really just _wanted_ so bad to believe that someone would protect me. It seems like such a long time since then and even since we joined the Pravus. I want to believe that a fake friendship couldn't last so long. But maybe it is like Joss said; even if it is I want to stay here, even if it's a lie. Does this make me an idiot? Probably, but I would rather be an idiot and be happy than be honest with myself and be alone again.

I still don't know how I ended up like this or who Antonio is. One day I want to find out. I want to see if he can tell me about what I can do and why I can do it. Maybe I'll tell Dante about it. I can tell that he wants to know but never pushes me. It makes me feel guilty. I am stuck between just want to forget about that time and wanting to know why. Even if I never find out what this is, I think I can be happy. For now I think I'll just lay here for a while. Wherever here is, it's very comforting. I feel safe. And warm.

**A/N Okay I know I said that this chapter would be long, but I just wanted to do a chapter on Jackson and Dante and develop them more. But the next chapter will definitely be longer **

**And just make it clearer on their relationship, Dante has always wanted a son so he thinks of Jackson as his son. Jackson's feeling are a little more complicated he doesn't really think of him as a father but more I guess as a friend/master that he really loves. **

**Kay! Hope you liked this please review if you did or if you didn't tell me why. And I am open to suggestions—so if there is anything you think would be good to add Review! It helps to get the readers suggestions/comments on the story. I might not necessarily do them, but then again I just might!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My history teacher is retarded, so instead of doing his homework, I will write fanfiction. Yay! :) lol because of that I started to write and realized Henry was being like really sassy, so I had to start over. Enjoy a Henry not influenced by my irritation at my history teacher. **

Henry's POV

It has been a couple of days since the incident, and Vlad hasn't been in the best of moods. I wish I could do something, like talk to him about Joss, but he doesn't talk to anyone. Lying back on my bed, I open the blinds and let sunshine fall on me. I had almost forgotten how it felt. Warmth spread over my face and I smiled. I miss just sitting around in the grass in Vlad's front yard, just talking. Maybe about vampires and how the stories are different or maybe about school, video games, movies, what we were going to do that weekend or the next. We used to talk a lot, but only once did he ever tell me about the day his parents died. I remember it was the first time he cried in front of me and not like I-hurt-my-knee cried; I mean the I-feel-as-though-I'm-breaking-apart cried. It was the year anniversary of his parent's death. We were in his room because he didn't want to go to the ceremony and he started to tell me about that day.

When he explained it there was no emotion in his voice. It was flat and lifeless. Vlad told me about how he came home and how he first felt when he saw the room; when he realized his parents were dead. Then he just broke down and sobbed. That broke my heart. I held onto him and tried my best to tell him everything will be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine the pain he was in, but I could see it and I cried for him. I hated the brokenness he felt then, like he didn't know how he was supposed to live anymore.

My eyes drew heavy and I closed them. I'm such a hypocrite. I said I had hated the brokenness he felt, but in the end I had abandoned him. He must have been in so much pain; I was the last person he had left and I had abandoned him. I really didn't mean for it to happen though; I was just upset. I thought it was just going to be a fight. I didn't know that Nelly and Otis were dead then. I hate remembering what I did, but I know it coming back. Days like this it always does. When I miss Vlad so much it hurts; I always remind myself that it was my fault. Always…

"_Henry, what are you saying?" Vlad looked at me his eyes angry and hurt.  
>"I'm saying I don't want to be your drudge anymore. I'm tired of it and- and-" I stopped and looked to the ground.<br>"You're tired of me." Vlad finished my sentence cold and harsh. The way he said it; it was horrible.  
>"That's not what I mean. It's just that….that…" I didn't what to say or how to explain it to him.<br>He ran his hand through his hair and sat down. "What is it Henry? Why! After all this time and now? Really now?"  
>He didn't understand how I felt. "You don't understand. I can't be around someone like you! Everything's been so screwed up and it because of you!"<br>"Don't you think I know that?! But I'm trying!" My world had been turned upside down from Vlad. He drug me into everything and I've had to choose family from friends. Why did he have to drag me into it? Why did he think I had some responsibility to go through all that too? My life was perfect._  
><em>"Just let me go Vlad! I don't want to be your drudge anymore! I never did! I didn't ask for any of this!"<br>"Neither did I!"  
>"But this is your problem, not mine!" I knew I was being unreasonable, but things had begun to change and I hated that. I even missed one of the most important parties and was broken up with again. These things just didn't happen to me.<br>Vlad slumped forward, "Fine just go."  
>"You have to bite me to fix it." Fix it, like it was a problem.<br>He sighed, "I will, okay? Just later, I've got things to do. Now get out." Just like that. He didn't even try to persuade me to stay. Whatever_.  
>"<em>Fine." I slammed the door behind me and drove off to my house. <em>

_I didn't know why I had said such a poor argument. I hated feeling inferior to him. I hated that everyone all of the sudden everyone had an interest in him. Those were the real reasons why, but I would never admit it. What was wrong with me? This would just be one of those hiccups; maybe later thing would go back to normal._

_I saw him at school the next day. He looked cold, pissed at the world. Vladimir never even looked at me. That pissed me off. Fine if he wanted to be like that. Even at lunch while I was sitting at the popular table I couldn't even pay attention to their conversation. He didn't even look over here, not even for a second.  
>"Hey, you two get in a fight?"<br>I looked down at my food and stabbed it a couple of times, "It's whatever."  
>They all kind of nodded and looked like they didn't believe me, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Henry." "You should talk to him." It was Meredith. God, that annoyed me for some reason, especially coming from her. It's like just because she spent some time with him that now she just suddenly knows him.<br>"Look its nothing."  
>From across the lunch room, I saw Vlad get up sharply and throw his food away before pointedly walking by our table in a very pissed off manner. Everyone awkwardly poked at their food in the following silence.<br>Someone whistled and said, "Yep suuureee."  
>Ugh when the hell did Vlad get such an attitude? I pushed myself up from the table (a little harder than intended so it <em>_**seemed **__as though I slammed down my hands) threw away my lunch (tray and all, oops.) and walked out of the cafeteria. _

I remember how I had felt and now thinking back on it, I guess I wasn't as mature as I thought I was. It was all so stupid, but I grew up real fast. Vladimir made sure of that.

_It's been about a week now and I've finally decided to confront Vlad about not letting me go yet. I spotted him in his usual corner in the lunch room and headed over.  
>"Vladimir."<br>He looked up at me, his eyes seemed hollow and his face was gaunt. "What."  
>I crossed my arms, "You still haven't let me go."<br>To my surprise he smiled and just chuckled like I had told him some joke. "Let. You. Go?" Vladimir clucked his tongue. Suddenly he slammed his hands down on the table pushing himself up to my level. The smile was gone and anger flashed violet in his eyes.  
>"You think you can just demand something from me?"<br>I was taken back. A chill went down my spine. This wasn't just a fight, I had missed something; something very important. I didn't realize that Vlad had yelled it at me until I noticed the entire cafeteria was silent and looking our way. But Vlad was too angry to care.  
>"How dare you! <em>_You __don't demand anything from me! Don't you know?" He laughed loud and harshly."HaHa! None of you know?!" Vlad opened his arms wide gesturing to the whole student body. "No!" He grabbed his lunch tray and chunked it across the cafeteria where it shattered to pieces against the wall. "Of course not because all of you are fucking ignorant!"  
>Everyone, to say the least, was shocked. This episode had caught the attention of some teachers who thought it best to try and straighten Vladimir out.<br>"Vladimir Tod! What do you think you are d-" The teacher was cut off mid-sentence as Vlad's hand griped his throat.  
>"No, the question is, 'What do you think<em>_** you**__ are doing?' talking to me in such a way."  
>By now people knew that something was really wrong and tried to make for the door. Of course though, Vlad didn't put up with that. The doors slammed shut and melted together before anyone could get out.<br>"Hey!" It was Tom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was advancing on Vlad quickly, but just five feet before Vlad Tom stopped. "Wha-? What is going on I can't move!"  
>Vladimir dropped the teacher and laughed, "You are asking me what is wrong with me? Is that a serious question?"<br>"You are such a freak Tod!"  
>"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." A broad grin spread across Vladimir's face and Tom started to scream. He fell to his knees and with loud cracking and popping. His back began to bend backwards until a sickening snap was heard. Gasps of horror sounded, but the sound that really stuck out was the clapping. <em>

_Every person turned towards the sound and out from the crowd stepped a man. He was tall and broad with dark hair and eyes. Beside him was a boy about the same age as me. He was shorter and the complete opposite with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. The older man was clapping and stopped when he came to mess that was once Tom.  
>"Congratulations Vladimir Tod. You have officially accepted your fate as the Master Pravus. Now all that is left is to make them bow to your superior power. Please accept my drudge, Jackson, and me, General Dante, as your humble servants."<br>Bewilderment filled the humans around me and I…..I felt as though I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Why hadn't at least considered something like this? The reality of the situation hit hard and I was the first one on my knees. It took mere seconds for fear to bring every single person in the room down on their knees. _

"_That certainly was easy." Vladimir smiled.  
>"Well of course it was, you are the Master." The blonde one piped up, "Now all you need to do is get your drudge."<br>My heart jumped. He never let me go…does that mean he'll take me with him?  
>But Vlad just looked confused, "My….drudge?" He brought a hand to his head and grimaced.<br>"Master Pravus are you all right?" Dante strode over to Vlad, but before he could touch him Vlad let out cry. The light flickered dangerously and one at a time they started shatter. I stood and when Vlad looked at me his eyes were a pulsing yellow. It wasn't his eyes. Then everything just exploded._

I remember when I awoke Bathory High wasn't even there anymore. All the kids inside were okay but were unconscious lying on the ground all around me. I was the first to wake up, both mentally and physically. It was happening. This is what everyone was afraid of and now it was happening. Right then and there I knew I had to find Vlad and apologize. In this war I was going to be on his side. Do I think what he is doing wrong? I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that maybe I could have prevented this. Thinking back I can recognize all the signs that he was breaking, but I chose to ignore them. In my mind I perceived Vladimir as acting pissed, when in reality it wasn't like that at all. Before that day he was just a sad ghost and it was my fault. But then I guess I just didn't want to feel the guilt. I ignored it.

After I woke up I finally was able to find Dante and Jackson. I told them that I was Vladimir's drudge and they took me with them. I've never even seen Bathory since. It turned out that there were an entire people waiting for the rise of the Pravus. It was an organization called Zero, its symbol a zero with a line slashed through it representing the sudden end of the routine life before the Master. They were extremely well developed and had everything in place just for the Pravus. This was the reason for the fast and easy overtaking of the United States. These people were everywhere (vampires and humans alike); CEOs of huge companies, government officials, and high officers in the military.

In the first couple of months I didn't even see Vladimir. Everything moved so fast it was almost unbelievable. It fully hit me when I was moved into a newly renovated White House. It was fit to match Vladimir's taste, so almost nothing was the same; plus the servant's quarters had to be extended. It's not even called the White House anymore, nor is it in Washington, D.C. Now it is the Dom Velitel'a in Mesto Vybralo. With translate to the House of the Master in the City of the Chosen. In Mesto Vybralo only those who were loyal (before and now) the Master are allowed to enter. It is much protected despite Vladimir's great power. After America, Mexico was taken, then Canada, important South American territories, and finally the United Kingdoms. Vladimir Tod was quite successfully taking over the world.

Sometimes I am confused. I think that if I had stayed with Vlad then he wouldn't be like this, but if he wasn't like this then he would not have this great success and power. In ways I am proud of him, but I still wish we were close like we used to be. I'm starting to think I'm still as selfish as I used to be, because all I really want is for Vlad to see me again. I don't really care whether he ruled the world or still sucked at video games; I just want him back.

"Henry. The Master is calling for you."  
>I opened my eyes to the face of a small mouse-like girl. I was confused. We didn't bring any maids with us.<br>"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
>"Hurry hurry." She turned and hurried out the room.<br>"Hey…" I got up and followed her. Maybe she was a maid at the hotel. She hurried down the hall and I briefly wondered why didn't stop at Vlad's room.  
>"Hey, where are you going?" But she didn't answer just frantically waved her hand for me to follow. The mouse-girl flitted down the stairs all the way to the basement.<br>"Here here." She whispered and nudged me into a room, when I turned to question her she was gone.  
>"Hello…?" The room was dark and my voice echoed back at me. It must be really large. I felt around for a light switch along the wall. Cold cement, cold cement, cold cement,…warm, soft. I jerked my hand back. What was that? I can't see anything and am afraid to touch the wall again.<br>"Here, allow me."  
>Suddenly light flickered and filled the room and there in the middle was Joss. But it wasn't Joss that caught my attention; it was the hundreds of bloodied bodies surrounding him. And if that wasn't enough I recognized them. All the people I passed in the hall, the ones I talked to, and the ones I was friends with. There, right in front of me was their dead bodies, eyes open and throats ripped out. They were even hanging on the walls and ceiling, just filling the room.<br>"It's disgusting, isn't it? All these people you thought Vladimir spared."  
>I shook my head, bile slowly rising in my throat. No way, I had seen myself they were definitely alive.<br>"After you left it was a massacre. The force Zero came and wiped them out; along with Bathory, its people have also disappeared. Did you think he would destroy the town but leave the people? It wasn't a warning; it was a punishing by your darling Master."  
>That's right, a punishing. He was treated wrong, and he punished them for it. I looked from face to face of those who I had once known. Things are different now, they have brought it upon themselves.<br>"Then it was a rightful punishment."  
>This seemed to leave Joss speechless. It also left me speechless. Did I really believe that? Those are my words, but do I really believe it?<br>"I thought you could be saved but it seems you're too far gone."  
>The floor opened up and swallowed me up with the bodies. I watched as Joss stood and stared down as I fell, offering no help. It might have been a trick of my imagination, but I think his eyes were glowing yellow.<p>

**Okay I know its short , but I really wanted to post a chapter since I haven't had time to write. So I hope you've enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will be more developed and exist in actual reality **

**I wanted to do a flashback and introduce a foreshadowing hint ;) I think I might out in club scene? Yes , no? maybe? Review if you liked it or if you hated it or if there's something you didn't like tell me! Love you guys **


	9. Chapter 9

**I must forewarn thee, there may not be factual things in this story. Please…just go with it. Thanks ^~^**

Those yellow eyes seem so familiar. Where have I seen them before? Lately I think something's been different within me. Now that I really think about it my life revolves around Vladimir. Is it bad though? I feel happy, sometimes so happy it's ridiculous. It's scary. Once in a while I think about my family. They must all be dead now. My mom, dad, brother, all dead because of Vladimir. Why don't I feel more sad?  
><strong>Because all you need is Vladimir.<strong>  
>That's correct. All I need is Vlad. How helpful, that voice. But something seems familiar about it.<br>**Relax, Henry. Breath calm and go to sleep.  
><strong>Sleep? Am I even awake? I'm not sure, but something smells….thick and sweet. I feel blind.  
>-<p>

"Dante, I don't feel right doing this to Henry."  
>"It's fine; this is for his own good. It seems he has been hallucinating. This medicine will be good for him."<br>Jackson scooted closer to Henry's body. The hotel room was silent as Dante covered Henry's mouth and nose forcing the body to swallow the thick concoction. Jackson wrinkled his nose.  
>"I don't like the way that smells. It smells too sweet. What is it?"<br>Dante looked up at his drudge and gave a half-hearted smile, "I don't think you want to know…"  
>A slightly fearsome looked passed over the drudge's face, "Oh." He scooted farther away from Henry's body, "So how exactly will that help him, since smothering someone usually kills them."<br>Dante laughed, "Yeah, um, well this isn't medicine for the living, so by slowing his heart rate down until he is almost dead gives the medicine some time to work. After it properly gets into his system the medicine will react and bring him out of a coma."  
>"What kind of medicine does the undead need?"<br>"Jackson, I am trying to concentrate and it's complicated to explain so will you just sit quietly for now?"  
>Jackson pouted and sat in the farthest corner from Dante, which involved getting behind a desk.<br>Dante sighed but continued to deal with Henry instead of worrying about Jackson at the moment.

He closed his eyes and listened to Henry's heart all but stop. He sensed the concoction invading the boy's blood and making its way into Henry's mind. The medicine is used to kill traitor vampires, but if you add life to the equation it reacts opposite and can give instead of take away. Dante removed his hand and Henry's body sucked in oxygen. It would be slow, but the medicine was working. Everything that was happening, Dante sensed that it all connected somewhere. It had something to do with the annoying now-psycho slayer back from the dead. Someone was playing around with them, someone with power. Dante had checked the body himself, there was no way Joss had survived; the question was not how had he survived but who or what had the power to bring him back without turning him. Joss wasn't a vampire but he certainly couldn't be all human. No, it had something to do with magic; a very dark and powerful magic. This situation was much bigger than Dante had imagined and even though he couldn't quite grasp what it was, he began to question the deeper meaning behind what seemed to be simple.

Dante stood up, "Come on Jackson, we're leaving."  
>Jackson popped up from his corner, "Leaving? Why? What about Henry? Where are we going?"<br>Dante opened the door and hung an herb bag on the door handle, "Henry will be fine. I need to do some research."  
>"Research? Why? What kind? Where?" Dante was once again bombarded by questions that he only answered with silence and a swift stride out the room. Of course Jackson followed ever the curious being that he was…and for the fact that he would get in trouble if he didn't do what Dante said.<p>

There was an old library built at the heart of Spain in underground catacombs that contains all the written records of any type of magic, being, and undead creatures. Only few knew of the library and even less could actually get to it. So, why could a regular general like Dante have access to such a place? Well this is the very question Jackson asked, only not in so many words. "Dante…..how come _you _know about this library?"  
>Dante gave Jackson a look, "What do you mean by <em>you<em>."  
>Jackson looked at the ground and fiddled with a loose strand on his shirt, "Well, I mean, I didn't mean it like <em>that<em>. I just meant…..that, well…you know."  
>"No," Dante turned and faced Jackson, "I don't know what you mean. Jackson stop playing with your shirt, you'll make a hole."<br>Jackson used this perfect opportunity to change the subject, "But it won't come off!"  
>"Stop whining and let me see." Dante broke the string off Jackson's shirt and Jackson silently was ecstatic that his plan worked until Dante smacked him over the head.<br>"You really didn't think that would work, did you? Well it doesn't matter anyway. We're here."

Dante and Jackson stepped out of the car in front an old cemetery. The sun still shone and made the graveyard a little more cheery. Overgrown weeds, crumbling headstones, and drab colors were interrupted by the occasional fresh flowers lain by only a sad widow or nephew keeping traditions. This particular cemetery very rarely had a living body walk on its grounds, of course that didn't mean creatures didn't lurk, they were just never seen. Even today Dante could feel the presence of past lives coming to weep over their empty graves. Jackson, who was less sensitive to otherworldly being, happily tracked through the gravesites to look at all the tombs and headstones. They stopped at a large black marble mausoleum. The sun made the black sparkle, but couldn't make the air warmer. All around the mausoleum lost souls waited and even Jackson could feel the difference. Dante pulled Jackson closer, "Come on and stay close to me. Okay? No running off. This is a dangerous place."  
>Jackson just nodded and closely followed Dante into the building. Once inside Dante took off his coat and hat, lit candles, and shut the door. Shadows swallowed shadows and the slick marble echoed their breathing. At the center of the room stood a statue of an angel on a large cage made completely of black. Its lifeless eyes reflected the candle light and its open arms were lost of any welcome. The cage had a lock sealing its door shut.<br>Jackson poked his out from behind Dante, "Dante?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Are we going to have to go through that door?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Oh okay…..How do you open it? Does it have a key?"  
>Dante smiled, "No, it requires magic."<br>Jackson looked up at Dante, "You know magic?"  
>Dante nodded and stepped forward, "Jackson, can you let go of me just for a little while."<br>"Oh, yeah, okay." Jackson let go of Dante, but hovered close to him and watched as he closed his eyes and murmured words Jackson didn't understand. Dante rubbed something that resembled herbs and strange markings became visible as if someone was etching them into the lock. The marking glowed and then the lock clicked opened. Dante stood and Jackson just stared wide-eyed at him.  
>"Well, here we go."<br>They walked through the door and the floor shifted and opened to reveal a staircase. Dante took a candle and he and Jackson ventured down into the darkness.

**Henry's POV**

I opened my eyes and coughed. My throat felt thick and sticky. What happened? The terrifying dream came back all at once and I sat up in my bed. It seemed so real. I looked around, it seemed to be about mid-day and the sun shone through the curtain and created a dusty look over everything. I can't remember what day it is and there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I flipped the blankets off me and stood up. I groaned at my back, I must have been out a while for me to be so sore. My mind became blank as I wondered what I should do. I was hungry, so maybe go somewhere for lunch? Everyone else was most likely sleeping. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water that ran over my body helped wake me up and cleared my mind. The grogginess still clung to the edges of my mind, but I ignored it.

More importantly the dream clung to my brain and wouldn't let me forget it. I needed to think about what Joss had said. I needed to fully understand how I felt about Vladimir and this plan of his. And I needed to know what the glowing yellow eyes were. Twice, I've seen them twice. I remember now where I've seen those eyes. It was when Vladimir had first come to accept himself as the Pravus. I remember his eyes glowing yellow, but I don't know what it means or how I could even come to find out what it means. I don't want to think of these kinds of things, if I do everything will become complicated. I'd rather the world stay black and white, but of course that will never happen. The world is a place of many colors and even many shades of colors. As much as any of us want to think the world is just good and evil, human and vampire, it's just not. The thing I'm wondering is 'Why now?' Why, all the sudden, is the world coming out with all these colors? I mean people coming back from the dead, realistic vision/dreams, all-powerful Masters, and I'm pretty sure I've heard Dante mention magic. I miss when the world was simply just humans, doing human things, having human evil.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, just thinking about thinking of all these things makes me tired. I pulled on some jeans and ran the towel over my hair to dry it. My reflection stared at me. In the full length mirror I looked at myself, really looked at myself. My tan was gone, my hair was over-grown, and even (I almost couldn't admit it) my six-pack was gone. I mean I wasn't fat or anything, I guess I was still toned, but sadly no six-pack. My old conceited self came bubbling up and I wanted to just cry at my image, but of course I didn't. I sure wanted too though, I wanted to do a lot of things at the moment that didn't involve the supernatural; like get a girlfriend and just have a nice time like any normal 17 year old. I sighed sat on the edge of my bed and was pulling on socks when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered the door.  
>"Yes?"<br>A woman of the hotel staff handed me a letter, "You need to respond to the letter immediately." And she left.  
>Curiously I opened the letter and in pretty handwriting the letter said, '<em>Come feed me, I'm hungry.'<em> I sighed again, "There goes any dream of a normal 17 year olds life."  
>I heard a scoff behind me "I say respond immediately and you sit here and start dreaming of a 'normal 17 year olds life'?"<br>I spun around with my mouth open, but before I could say anything Vladimir yelled, "Dammit Henry! I'm freakin' starving!"  
>Inwardly I sighed yet again. It's very rare that Vlad is like this, this childish manner. It is scary too having an all-powerful child to please. Without a word I strode over to the connecting door that Vlad was standing in and he, in turn, walked into my room and sat on my bed. I shut the door and stood in front of Vlad. His eyes glowed purple and he pulled me onto the bed beside him. Vladimir's fang elongated and he happily sunk them into my neck. He pulled me closer and drank greedily. I hate his mood swings, especially this one, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Vlad will just take and take until he thinks it's enough. I started to feel lightheaded. "Master. Master. I feel lightheaded."<br>Vlad only responded the third time. He looked at me and chuckled, "You know, Henry, you should try some. It's delicious." Vlad then wiped my blood off his lips with his finger and spread it across mine. "Go on, taste it."  
>I tried not to grimace as I ran tongue across my lips and the copper taste filled my mouth.<br>"So? Isn't it good?" He laughed again and licked up the blood from the open bite wound before biting down in a different spot. I tried not to flinch but didn't succeed. I could practically feel him smile as he bit down even harder and on pure reflex I grabbed his shoulder. It was if the world stopped. I didn't know what to do and my mind raced. I was terrified of his reaction.

Vlad slowly raised his head and wiped his mouth. My hand loosen its grip and I was about to let go when I felt his hand close over mine. I tried to apologize, to just say something but no sound would come from my mouth. He brought my hand down, clasped it between his hands, and then….he just held it. Confusion and fear ran through my mind. Vlad seemed off and when he looked up at me with a smile, I almost completely flipped out. He looked so incredibly innocent. "I'm sorry Henry, I shouldn't have done that." Vladimir pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe the blood from my neck. I sat frozen on the spot. Yes, the world was never black and white; in fact the world doesn't even stay the same colors. The colors change all the time and no one knows what they will be. Vladimir stood up and stuck the handkerchief in my hands, nodded, and just walked out of the room. I all but collapsed on the floor and looked around bewildered. It seems that everyone has decided to go insane! Something told me things would only get weirder.

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in like forever and I am soooooooo sorry, but! I have not given up on this story! And sorry for this chapter, I know it's not a steller chapter but this chapter is necessary for the plot to move along. I will try and update soon with the second part of this. I hope you enjoyed anyway! And Thank You for staying with my story! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dante slipped his hand into Jackson's and pulled him closer. His voice was hushed as spoke, "Jackson, stay close and do not, " he looked Jackson sternly in the eyes, "absolutely do _not _touch anything."

As impossible as it seemed Jackson's eyes grew even wider and he nodded quickly not trusting himself to speak lest his sound waves would shatter the walls. The two traveled down a seemingly endless twist of a hallway going deeper and deeper into the earth. Jackson looked wonder-filled with curiosity and fear at each passing stone set to make the walls and floor. He wanted badly to stop and wonder about the strange symbols and pictures carved into the stone, but was too afraid to ask. Instead he kept following Dante being a good boy (which was rare) only gazing at his surroundings as the pale light hit the stones. He tried looking up for the ceiling, but the walls just kept going up disappearing into the darkness. This also perplexed Jackson as he thought there should be a ceiling given that they were underground.

Finally Dante stopped. In front of him stood two large double doors made of iron-wood aged to a grainy silver color. Instinctively Jackson reached out to touch the door, being caught by Dante just in time.  
>"Jackson, you cannot touch that door."<br>This time Jackson was curious as to why. "But it's just a door."  
>Dante sighed, "Because Jackson, this door hasn't been touched by human hands since it was built. I guess you could call it taboo for a human, of any kin, to touch the door. In fact the door hasn't been touched by <em>anyone <em>for hundreds of years."  
>Jackson looked skeptical, "So then how do you even open the door?"<br>Instead of answering Dante reached into his coat and pulled out a small orb. The orb pulsed with blue light that grew brighter the closer it was to the door. Dante murmured words and lifted his hand. Much to Jackson's surprise, the orb began to float from his master's hand and nestled itself in a carved out hole in the center of the door. It began to pulse faster and brighter and when Jackson looked back at Dante, his master's face was knitted in concentration. Again the small bag of herbs was dangling from his hands and Jackson could swear he could smell the herbs almost as if they were burning. The door in front of them glowed with blue light spelling out an ancient language. The spelling was in sync with Dante's murmurs and at last the light split down the middle of the door. The doors swung slowly inside not making a sound. Somehow Jackson had imagined that they would open with a creaking sound like in the movies.

At first there was just more darkness, but then one by one (just like in movies) flames lit yet another hallway. The only difference was that in movies you'd usually see an old cobble stone hallway with torches lining the wall and maybe some old statues. This hallway, however, had a pathway made of brick with flowers, trees, and other plants growing around and up the walls. This too had no end to how far up the walls extended. A blue glow lit up the pathway emitting from floating orbs similar to the one Dante had, but were much smaller. The orbs moved leisurely about their home almost as if they were living creatures themselves. Jackson was yet again surprised and awed by this new world his master had brought him to. Even the plants, which appeared normal at first, were beautifully mutated. As the two entered the pathway the great doors sealed themselves behind the pair. The whole place gave a mystical feeling; it felt, quite appropriately, magical. Dante's face held a sort of nostalgic smile, "It's unlike anything, isn't it?"  
>Jackson nodded.<br>"If hold very still and hold out your hands, you can catch one." Dante had pulled to a stopped and whispered to Jackson. Jackson stopped with him and followed what he older man had told him. They waited quietly until an orb floated around and landed right into Jackson's hand. He could barely feel it, only a sort of electric tingling sensation. The blonde cupped his hands so the orb wouldn't float away and brought it close to his face.  
>"Whoa, it's really pretty. How does this, like, exist?"<br>Dante thought for a bit, "Well, it's just part of the magic world. To be honest I don't remember how they came to be, just that these little things have always been here. Here." Dante took the orb and pulled a small vine from a tree. The dark green vine began to entwine itself around the orb. Jackson watched as the vine weaved into a necklace.  
>"Here." Dante again repeated himself as he held the necklace out to Jackson.<br>"Woa! Thank you!" Jackson reached eagerly towards his new gift and shadowed Dante's hands as he put the necklace over Jackson's head. The necklace tightened to make it fit Jackson's rather thin neck. It didn't sit like a regular necklace, as expected, but hovered grazing his skin with that electrical tingling that Jackson was growing to like.

Dante seemed to be taking his time, rather basking in the nostalgia of his forgotten home. He had wanted to show this world to Jackson many times before but had never really found vacation time. Now that he could, Dante wanted the young boy to really enjoy the beauty just as he had his first time in -.  
>"Did you know that there are places where time doesn't exist?"<br>Dante's sudden break of the silence had surprised Jackson, "Uhm, there is? Wait, really?!"  
>"Yeah, place that you can go and spend even years in, but if come out of the same door you came in time would have not passed. You could make a whole life if you choose to and even choose to not go back to the world you came from. There are people who do that; they are the great witches and wizards of our world among many others." For a moment, only a single moment, the thought passed through Dante's mind. To do that, to just not go back. He could take his place as a wizard and live with Jackson anywhere they wanted to go, even to other worlds. Whatever Jackson wanted, Dante thought, he could give him anything he wanted. The thought was soon extinguished<br>"But what about their friends?"  
>Dante was shaken from his thought, "What?"<br>Jackson looked thoughtful, like he was really searching for an important answer, "Their friends in their world, wouldn't they miss them? What about making new friends? Can they do that if they just stay in the same place forever?"  
>"Well, they can move if they want to, to different worlds and such. Most settle in their claimed area though." Dante almost regretted his earlier thoughts. Of course Jackson would never want to leave his friends behind. He almost forgot that Jackson could never be selfish like that, even if was just Henry to leave. He'd cry about helping Henry and being there for him when Vladimir gives him a tough time. Dante sighed; they were now at the end of the path. The familiar smells and sounds came all at once and the darkness ended. The two stood in the warm golden light of another world entirely.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry stood in the middle of his room. He wasn't quite sure why he was there, but the fact of there matter was that he was there. In the middle of his room. Just standing there. Earlier he had went to see if Jackson wanted to do something, but when he went to his room Jackson was gone. He figured Dante must've taken him somewhere. The problem was that Henry was bored. He had nothing to do and after Vladimir's bizarre act Henry hadn't seen him either. Now standing in the middle of his room Henry had no choice but to think about the weird dream he had. The yellow eyes, what did they mean? Whose were they first of all?<p>

Henry began to pace. What Joss had said, it still bothered him. The massacring of all those people, did it really not bother him? Did he really think they deserved whatever Vlad did to them? And mostly did Henry have the right to even consider that? Did he have the right to not be loyal? Henry stopped at the window. The sun was setting now and soon Vlad would call him for more blood. The feeling he felt, was it excitement? Was it something Henry looked forward to? The sick truth was that Henry didn't mind the abuse, as long as he could see Vlad and be near him. It was almost as if he was demoted to stray puppy that followed around its new master. But that's how things happened. For whatever reason Vlad lost his memories and that's what bothered Henry the most. The only light of hope came from Vlad's strange behavior lately. Maybe something was triggering memories, but Henry couldn't be for sure. It was decided. With all his thoughts, Henry couldn't take it anymore and was moving based solely on the fact of Vladimir's strange behavior. Maybe this could work and he wouldn't get the crap beat out of him.

The room was dimmed and also a complete mess. His master was just lying on the bed with his eyes wide-open wearing only jeans and surrounded by various objects. As Henry came closer he noticed the objects to be more trivial things like pieces of paper, watches, his phone, snacks, and even the bracelet Henry had given him. He brought a hand up to his wrist where the one Vlad had given to him was. As soon as he did Vladimir shot out of the bed flinging objects everywhere in the process. He landed on top of Henry clutching his arm in front of his face.  
>"This. This bracelet thingie. You have. Also have one."<br>Henry, after regaining his breath and finally taking in what had just happened, tried his best to figure out what the Pravus's broken English meant. "Master? Uh… my bracelet? I, yeah, I have one…..?" Henry shifted under Vlad's weight.  
>"Where, where did you get it?" Vladimir's purple eyes stared intently serious at his drudge. Henry became nervous answering the question and his master sensed it. "Do you know something about me? About my past?"<br>This time Henry shot up straight, almost knocking Vlad over in the process (as Henry is still larger than Vlad, it just doesn't seem like it), and immediately resetting him hoping he wouldn't notice, "Yeah! I do!"  
>Henry saw his master's eyes grow darker and he seemed distant for a moment, but he then shook his head and said, "No, no I want to know. I need to know."<br>For a few moments Henry was confused of his actions , but overlooked it. There was bubbling excitement in him, Vlad had finally tried to connect with him! He didn't know why Vlad had lost his memories, but now he wanted them back! So it didn't mater how he lost them! Henry helped Vlad up and guided him to the bed where he cleared a space for them.

"Master Pravus, what's the last thing you remember?"  
>Vladimir looked at his drudge and thought, "It would be the beginning of, I actually keep forgetting. Everything is just the now, but this all seems very familiar."<br>Henry winced inwardly. He had hoped Vladimir wouldn't recall back to what happened last time, but he could only be honest with his master. "Yes this, this happened before. I, I'm sorry, I in a past life wronged you, but I'm here now and I'm doing my best to make it up to you."  
>"But you knew me in this past life? What were we? I think I know you. I know that bracelet." Vladimir's voice became soft and he leaned against Henry, " It torments me not knowing, and sometimes you seem so familiar."<br>Henry tentatively put his hand on the Pravus's shoulder. The Pravus who, with every minute, was becoming Vlad. "You, we were friends. You and I. It was always the two of us since we were little; we've always been together and always will be. I've been your drudge since we were 8 all the way until right now. When we were 6, your aunt taught us how to make friendship bracelets and we made one for each other. That's why you have one exactly like this one." Henry held his wrist out for Vlad and he took it in his hands. Vlad played at the strings before bringing Henry's arm closer and closer until it was right in from of his mouth. Then he bit Henry's arm. Henry jumped not expecting the sudden bite, although he should have. Blood trickled down his arm; Vlad was eating sloppy again. Henry wondered if he was still in a childish mood, especially considering his room. Vladimir was just completely unpredictable. The moment Henry thought he knew his mood, it would change.

Luckily Vlad had bitten below the bracelet so there wasn't much blood getting on. The vampire came up for a break, another unusual thing to do, and saw the blood that had escaped. He then proceeded to lick up the blood as to not waste any drop. Henry sat silently not sure of what to think as his master became a child trying to catch all of his ice cream before it melted. He would have liked to say that he was being to see a pattern in Vladimir's behavior, but that was the furthest thing from the truth.  
>"Master…?"<br>Vladimir stopped and looked up at Henry, blood still on the corners of his mouth. "Hmm?"  
>"Uh well, do you wanna finish talking? You um…" Henry didn't know exactly what to say, but gestured with his other arm to the one in Vladimir's clutches.<br>"Hey drudge," Vladimir stared out in front of him, "Were we really? Were we really friends? The voice told me I didn't have any friends."  
>Henry raised an eyebrow. The voice? "Vlad, you are hearing a voice?"<br>The Pravus shook his head up and down, "It tells me a lot of things."  
>Suddenly the memory of yellow eyes flashed before Henry. He wondered if the voice and the yellow eyes were connected. If that was true, then somehow Joss was connected to it too. His coming back to life wasn't random.<br>"Vladimir," Henry turned the vampire so that he was facing towards him, "Do you know what this voice is? Where it comes from or who is speaking?"  
>Vlad's eyes seemed to waver, "I….don't." The purple looked as if it were static going in and out on a television. Underneath the purple, bright yellow showed. The Pravus raised his eyes to meet Henry's, now the yellow was clearer. When Vladimir spoke his voice seemed as though it were static going in and out to a different mutated gravely voice.<br>"You shouldn't pry, dear Henry. Be careful what you find, for the consequences are grave. In fact do us all a favor and atone for your sins already." Vladimir not Vladimir lunged onto Henry knocking him to the ground. The vampire raised his arm and slashed down, meaning to rip out the drudge's heart. Henry's saving grace came in the form of one of Vlad's many useless things strung out all over the place. His quick reflexes resulted in a shower of Cheerios and a mutilated family size box. Henry knocked Vlad off of him and sprinted towards the door only to be jerked back and slung into a desk. A string of curses left his mouth and he clutched his side. Vladimir not Vladimir laughed, "You fool." And strutted across the room towards Henry. Literally strutted. Like on a runway strut.

Now Henry figured he was in some deep shit and would probably die very soon. He thought it would be nice if Dante or Jackson would burst into the room and save him, but that didn't happen. The thing that was not the Pravus or Vladimir or maybe not even a vampire, stood above his body and smirked. Henry was being looked down upon in the most literal way and he did not like it. Maybe, Henry thought, if he could just hide or something. He scooted his way underneath the desk and was thankful that his predator liked to play with his food. A scoff was heard and seconds later the desk was wrenched upwards. Henry figured he was completely insane because in that moment he took the opportunity to actually tackle a vampire holding up a _desk._ Amazingly it worked out better than expected. At least for a few seconds.

Not Vlad, caught off guard, was knocked down by Henry. He certainly didn't think that a mere human much less human slave would do such an act. The two went down hard just barely missing being crushed by the desk. Henry now sat on top of Vladimir's body holding down his hands. His victory was short lived as not Vlad just smiled and casually threw him across the room. Henry hit the closet door with blunt thump. Blackness edged his vision and he struggled to get up his arms wobbly.  
>"Who.. .the…hell…are you?" Henry spoke his voice rough between breaths. A sharp pain ached in his side. Henry tried his best to ignore the pain, it certainly was different in the movies where the hero, hell even the bad guys, just got back up and continued fighting. Not Vlad's foot came down on Henry's back and he cried out. The pain intensified like a burning iron rod was stuck under his ribs. The <em>thing <em>laughed in its sick gravely voice.  
>"Oh..my…god your voice….is gross." Henry said and then coughed spattering blood on the carpet. The thing stopped laughing and twisted Vlad's face to look displeased.<br>"What an incredibly rude and untrained puppy. Perhaps it will take more than this to break you." It said calmly. He took a step back. "I have a plan and you are ruining it, Henry. You won't get Vlad back and you can't stop this. I will create my own heaven and you, boy, don't play a part. I have no use of you and frankly you're better off dead." It brought its foot back and swung forward catching the side of Henry's head. Henry brought his hand up too late to block and was snapped into blackness like the flip of a light switch.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I just have no idea on how to continue this story. I have no outline no ending or anything. So I just don't know, does anyone want me to continue or is this plot way off now? Even if it's just one person who wants me to continue I will. But I do need some ideas, if anyone is interesting in throwing me something?


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Vlad cringed and pressed his hands against his ears. It was so loud, roaring, flashes of light, memories, screams, and blood. It was horrible, he felt sick and confused and stressed. There was something pulling him in both directions; one to his memories and the other to somewhere beyond, somewhere dark. The pictures of a life gone passed through and jumbled around. He was unable to get a hold of it and the comfort of dark silence beckoned him onwards. A cold hand gripped him. A deep voice called him.  
><em>Don't give up now. Be strong.<br>_A voice much clearer, somehow crisp and clean through the roaring mess, hit like an arrow.

"Vlad! Haha come Vlad don't you think it looks great?"

Vladimir spun around against and with the spinning mass of sounds and snippets of memories trying to find it.

_Don't be distracted. You have no need for those memories._

"Hey come on! What's taking you so long? The movie's gonna be over by the time you get ready!"

Where. Where. Where is it? Vlad began to move into the hoarding mass. It was like moving through a swamp; his feet stuck in an invisible muck. He pushed and stumbled and the memories seemed to get more and more chaotic whipping around and around circling back just to center him.

_You are not safe here! Go back! Get back now!_

The hand came back again stretching out impossibly and snatching his arm. The gripe was ice cold and the nails were sharp and digging into his skin. Vlad pulled away fiercely and felt the hand move with him. He saw the arm that it was connected to and the grey skin that covered it. With his own hand trembling Vladimir gripped the arm and yanked. Finally the voice had a face. His throat went dry. A cold chill passed through his body and his heart lurched and he was afraid. He could hear his heartbeat. Loudly it sounded through the whirlwind and with that first beat everything was mute and time slowed down. _Da-dum._

"Vlad!"

_Da-dum._

The face opened its mouth and let out a soundless scream. It snarled and the holes that were supposed to be eyes seemed to become blacker. They seemed to be a void trying to suck away all the memories. Vlad could feel panic rising in his heart and he dug his nails into the monster's arm.  
><em>Da-dum da-dum.<em>

Its grip was loosened and Vlad threw himself at the hoard of memories breaking free, even if only for a second. Time slowed.

_Da-dum da-dum._

"Vladimir!"

Vlad lifted his head; once and he saw the nightmare stretching towards him, twice and silence was cracked, the mess was cleared. In front of him he saw a young boy, black hair, pale skin, sunken but happy eyes, and a slightly annoyed look on his face.  
>"What Henry? Why do you keep yelling at me? I'm right here."<p>

The memory seemed to panel out and another boy could be seen. He had golden hair, tan skin, bright eyes, and a goofy look on his face. The boy smiled really big and took out a party favor that he blew into the other's face. "Happy Birthday!"  
>The silly noise that it made and the goofy look made it too difficult for the other boy to remain annoyed and he broke out into a smile and a small chuckle, "Alright then where's my present?"<p>

The golden boy seemed to pretend to think and then pulled the pale boy into a hug, "Its my love! I love you Vladimir Tod!" He continued to blow the party favor into the pale boy's face as the boy amusingly demanded that he have a real present.

The memory began to merge into the hoard as time moved faster. The laughter of the two boys faded into the roar and the icy chill of the hand promised a quick encounter. Vladimir breathed in and swore he could feel the warmth of another's body leaving with the memory.

**Okay so I know I haven't posted in forever but I've been sooooooo busy with school its unreal (I'm supposed to be doing homework but yeh) So I decided I would just post this little snippet of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Okay so I just became aware that I forgot to mention what Dante's world was called and left a - mark in its place. Firstly I want to apologize, secondly its there because I didn't know what to call it. I will come up with a name now lets call it Maeob. (Pronounce may – yub) **

The warm light came with festive sounds of people chattering and instruments playing as if Dante and Jackson had walked right in the middle of an open-air market. The sounds turned out to be very accurate as they were, in fact, among the cheery atmosphere of an open-air market, but not just any open-air market. This market was THE one and only annual Witches and Wizards Opening Tournament Market (the WWOTM), which host the WWWT or the Witches and Wizards World Tournament. Every year Witches and Wizards from all over the world come and prepare for the tournaments by going into the market and buying their choice of preferred weapons. Each stall becomes dedicated to a certain brand selling weapons ranging from axes to potions to temporary familiars. Most of the time these brands have paired themselves with certain players that will advertise their merchandise whilst on the playing field. These tournaments are broadcasted live on every Witch and Wizard TV and can even be accessed from the new WWOTM mobile app. Of course only those who are members of the WWWW (Witches and Wizards World Wide) and have registered are allowed to participate in the WWWTs.

"Any Witches or Wizards still hoping to register in the WWWTs can do so by coming to the WWOTM main office building at the center of the market. Remember only four days left until registering ends and five days until the tournament begins. Be sure to tune in for this year's exciting games!" The automated female voice broadcasted out over what sounded like an intercom to Jackson, but he couldn't find any speakers that the voice could be coming from. Jackson was completely drawn in to the market and his eyes danced over the bounty of colors and people and people of different colors and colors that weren't people but were definitely something. He saw tall men in flowing robes made of water and clouds and tall women clothed completely in plants or rater was the plant itself. He saw humans with dogs and blue beings with humans. Each all spoke different languages, but could understand one another perfectly. The market they were at was definitely not from the movies. The ground wasn't dirt, but some kind of stone that shimmered when it was walked on, and the stalls were made from a black and silver wood. Each stall was decorated differently from sleek and chic to chunky and retro. The stall owners reflected their stalls as did the merchandise they were selling. Everybeing waded through the stalls buying and looking, some at weapons and armor and some at rare jewelry, clothes, and food.

Jackson, without knowing, ended up closer and closer to the market until just when he was almost there he felt a tug. Turning around the boy met his master's gaze with a pleading look.  
>"No, not right now. I'm sorry, but we came here for a specific reason that we need to take care of first. Well if we can we can come back and check it out." Dante said with a stern but gentle voice. He, more than anyone, wanted so badly to join the market air. He remembered how excited he and his friends used to be around this time, joking and laughing about how, when they were old enough, they were going to enter the tournaments and win it big. "Come on Jackson. Stay close to me."<br>Dante pulled them in the opposite direction of the market where the streets were quieter and the colors were not so vibrant.

They turned down a rather narrow street made from a blue glass flanked by buildings in perfectly trimmed rows. The feeling of walking down a New York street could be felt, but the overwhelming sense of mystic blocked out any comparison to the outside world. And even though the atmosphere was different from the market, the warm light still was present spilling over building after building touching on the impossibly tall structures with a physical presence. The feeling was similar to the taste of honey. Jackson looked up to the sky to see if he could find the source of the light but there wasn't one. No sun and actually no sky. Above them the warm glow grew and faded up into an inky black illuminated by bursts of stars and galaxies every color imaginable and then some. Mixes and spirals and masses of colors and diamonds spilled out on the black canvas. It was the most beautiful thing Jackson had ever seen and his heart seemed to stop. He thought how great it would be to live in such a place all of the time.

As the boy stood there Dante turned around and the scene made his heart swell. Almost with the look of a sunrise showered in gold, except more beautiful, Jackson's hair blended in with the colors and behind him down the street the rows of building, unending, seemed to glow brighter. The boy stood staring up at the sky that brought the entire scene together. The man thought that maybe, any second now, Jackson would disappear into the stars and he'd be back standing there, after all the many years, in the same spot losing the most important person in his life.

Jackson felt eyes on him and turned to catch Dante smiling at him. He returned the smile happily and bounced over to his master's side. "Sorry I got distracted again. Lets go!" He laughed.  
>Dante smiled. "Are you that happy?"<br>"Of course! This place is amazing." Jackson yelled the last part and thought he was going to be hushed by Dante but to his surprise he didn't say anything, just smiled.

The pair walked along the narrow street side by side laughing and talking about whatever popped into their minds. Truthfully there was a shorter way to get to their destination, but Dante decided that taking the longer route would be better. He wanted every step to be enjoyed until he had to get to work again.

Dante and Jackson stood in front of a building that looked similar every building beside it and oddly like an apartment building.  
>"<em>This <em>is the library?" Jackson couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, "No offense, but I was expecting, I don't know, like some cathedral Roman type library with columns and marble and stuff."  
>Dante only looked amused, "Well it isn't a Roman cathedral, but it's not so bad once we go inside."<br>Jackson continued to look skeptical, but followed him diligently to the sleek, light blue building. As Dante held the door open Jackson could only see black until he stepped fully into the building. By this point he shouldn't have been surprised at anything, but he was once again completely surprised and amazed. The inside of course didn't match the outside. It was like the old world and the new world clashed and exploded into a library.

It was something like a futuristic steam-punk alien design. It was mechanic and elegant at the same time. The ceiling was a replica of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon on a magical level. There was even pathways to go and view the gardens with bookshelves containing every book on the Hanging Gardens of Babylon ever written in every language. The small glowing orbs, which they saw earlier in their trip, were now in abundance and in different colors and sizes. Jackson held his hand out and immediately a green one landed in his hand. Beyond his newfound orb Jackson could see a wall opening. The milky white glass wall slid open to reveal a large black tablet, except the tablet was so huge it took up two stories. Jackson quickly lowered his hand and stretched to look into the room. Before the wall (now revealed to be a sliding door of sorts) closed again he caught sight of glowing blue inscriptions of repeating and changing Japanese characters. When he looked to Dante for answers as to what it was his master gestured below them. The pair was standing at the top of a narrow staircase made from large floating flat stones. Dante offered his hand to Jackson and he took it while warily stepping on the first stone. As soon as his foot made contact with the stone an explosion of color rippled through. He was so surprised he almost jumped, but Dante held him steady.

Jackson couldn't take his eyes off the stones while merrily hoping from one to the next (after the first experience he was ready and able to go on by himself), but all was forgotten when he finally reached the bottom. He immediately turned to the white wall and ran to it. Dante, amused, followed behind and watched as Jackson went from end to end trying to figure out how to open it. He could practically see the energy and excitement buzzing around the boy.  
>Pouting Jackson pushed Dante towards the doors, "Oppeeen it." He whined.<br>Dante stifled a chuckle, "What makes you think I can open it?"  
>Jackson gave him the squinty eye look and continued pushing.<p>

The scene was quite amusing. An old wizard in a long black trench coat, wearing black and black with black practically wearing a sign that said, "I'm dead inside." was being pushed and bothered by a little blond human that had a little green orb following him around. It was a strange pair, but what was even stranger was the smile on the old wizard's face. Atros was curiously invested in this sight, set down his book in the 'save my page' orbital, and moved from his position in the old English tearoom. He smiled as he met Dante's eyes and in response the old wizard frown and pulled his little blond friend aside.  
>"Dante! My old friend! How have you been?" Atros spoke cheerily in English revealing only a slight Persian accent.<p>

As soon as Dante saw the neatly dressed man in his full vest, blazer, bowtie, and pocket watch he felt the frown etch into his face. Everything about the man set Dante off, from his perfectly combed hair to his expensive shoes the man was the epitome of self proclaimed prestige. Of course he was the first person he would meet on his first day back. Jackson wore a confused look, worried about why the mood changed so quickly. When the boy set his eyes on the approaching man he shrank back behind his master.

The two wizards, now face to face, stood in silence as Atros waited for a response. When it was clear he wasn't getting a greeting Atros spoke again, "Well hasn't it been a long time? It seems you've picked something up along the way"  
>"Well I suppose a couple of years have passed. You look the same Atros. I assume you are doing well?" Dante didn't bother to pretend he was happy to see him and spoke in a flat voice. Beside him he could feel Jackson getting impatience and anxious with the stranger. No doubt he could feel how powerful Atros was and how unwanted this meeting was.<p>

Atros continued to ignore Dante's obvious displeasure. "Why thank you for asking, I _am _in fact doing well. But you still haven't answered my question, well two of my questions really? First thing first, who is this adorable little human you seem to be packing around?"  
>This received a glare from the young blond and Dante almost cracked a smile. "He is….", the wizard wasn't quite sure how to introduce Jackson considering no one knew he was a vampire, but then an idea, "Jackson, my son." The words fell out of his mouth smoothly and the sound put a smile on his face. Beside him Jackson had tensed in shock and when Dante looked down at him he seemed as though he were about to cry and hid himself behind Dante again.<p>

The entire exchange lasted only a couple of second but didn't go unnoticed by Atros. This made him even more curious about the strange couple and about just what happened to his old friend/enemy after he left.  
>"Well its been great catching up but I'm afraid we have business to attend to." Dante gave a small smile and turned to walk away.<br>"Your boy, he wanted to see God's Tablet, right?" Atros called out before the duo could get too far. Dante stopped and turned again a suspicious look in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Atros continued, "I'm sure whatever business you have won't be appetizing to a boy his age. Why don't you let me show him around while you go attend to your…business?" Atros put on his best smile at the suggestion.  
>Dante opened his mouth and spoke in disbelief, "Are you asking me if I would be okay with handing <em>my son <em>over to _**you**_, a wizard I haven't seen in over a hundred years not to mention had a rivalry with, to go play while I'm not there? Do you _really _need me to answer this? Also since when did you of all people start taking an interest in my life?"  
>Atros was a bit offended at the underlying tone of the question, "I was just asking on behalf of your son."<br>Dante scoffed, "No, no not you Atros. I may have been away for a while, but trust me when I say that I haven't forgotten anything."  
>This time the posh wizard couldn't take the innocent route and broke a smile, "Well it seems you haven't forgotten, my dear friend. But neither have I," Atros looked Dante hard in the eyes, "I haven't forgotten anything either."<br>Something about the glint in his eyes made Dante uncomfortable, "Fine. Then lets keep it between us. No one else."  
>Atros's eyes flickered over to Jackson before he nodded, "Well then I suppose you should attend to your business."<p> 


End file.
